


【瞳耀衍生丨冬俊】阳光追男仔

by Raingeneratefish



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingeneratefish/pseuds/Raingeneratefish
Summary: CP：何晓冬（《女生日记之做决定事务所》）X陈明俊（《孙老倔的幸福》）
Relationships: 何晓冬/陈明俊
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

新店开业前，陈明俊找人算了一卦。  
大师盯着卦象看了足有半小时，捋须微笑：不用担心，你的姻缘就在转角处。  
陈明俊一想：不对啊，我算的是事业，不是姻缘，大师您给重新算算。  
大师正色道：命越算越薄，天机不可泄露。姻缘事业相辅相成，施主切勿陷入二元论的迷障。我看施主印堂发黑，不日将有血光之灾，鄙人和施主有缘，一定会全力以赴帮助您。往本店账号转账8888，鄙人安排弟子和您对接做法，定能帮您化解灾殃。  
陈明俊从包里抽出一张名片递给大师：大师您真是我的指路明灯！本人在成府路新开一家餐厅，价钱合理，营养美味，童叟无欺，诚邀您和您的弟子赏脸光临。名片上有码，扫一扫有八五折优惠。您要是肯移驾，我们小店必定蓬荜生辉。  
大师：施主您先行动起来，转个账吧。  
陈明俊：大师，您劳驾加个会员。积分可以换抵用券，活动期间100积分能当10块钱花呢。  
大师双手合十：善哉。

无数鸡汤故事告诉我们一个道理——机缘总在转角处。陈明俊是凡人，凡人不能免俗，大师那句“姻缘就在转角处”还是在他心尖上挠了几下痒痒。每开车经过一个路口，陈明俊就格外小心翼翼，东瞧瞧西看看，生怕把老天爷给的惊喜给看漏了。就这样一路从朝阳到海淀，陈明俊经过十七个路口，愣是一点奇遇的影子都没看见，连交通灯都一路绿了过来。  
看来今天又是普通的一天，不适合转角遇见爱。  
陈明俊的新店地段绝佳，花了大价钱盘下来，面朝中关村，背靠学院路，离P大不过几步之遥。除了保留总店的特色菜之外，还针对大学生和白领精英人士开发了健身减肥餐，一周七天不重样，全区域外卖覆盖，有周卡、月卡、季卡、年卡四种模式可选。减肥餐一经推出就火爆异常，店内还在招兵买马，一派热火朝天景象。  
陈明俊他爹陈百万总骂这个儿子不成器，陈明俊偏要证明自己。做生意多大点事儿啊？小瞧人！

车子拐了个弯儿，经过P大校门，马上要到新店。陈明俊没留神，不知道哪里蹿出一个黑影，啪叽拍他车前盖上了。陈明俊条件反射急踩刹车，三魂七魄吓飞了一半，开车门的手都在发抖。  
人生转角处不只有惊喜，更可能有惊吓。  
那位撞到他车上的老兄捂住肚子疼得嗷嗷直叫。保安和学生都过来了，把现场围得严严实实，大概怕陈明俊这个肇事者偷偷跑路。  
陈明俊打完120又打保险理赔电话，他瞧着地上那位老兄叫得一个惨，急得牙都疼了。  
“你放心，我肯定不跑。”宝马车眼看要成众矢之的，陈明俊冤啊，他当初选这车只是为了省油。“我车上有行车记录仪，给交警看看，该我的我绝对承担责任。”  
一听行车记录仪这几个字，地上那位嚎得那叫一个凄凄惨惨切切，陈明俊一动就提高一个八度，马上就要飙海豚音了，吓得陈明俊不敢动弹。  
警车三分钟后到现场。  
警察同志一见受害人，乐了：“怎么又是你啊？”这位按说也是熟脸了，老来P大蹭课，各种调戏女同学，被男生揍过好几回，偏偏犯的事儿又不够进警局的，大家都拿他没辙，只能一次次批评教育。  
受害人苦着脸：“我不是被撞了吗？”一指陈明俊，中气十足，“就这小子撞的我！”  
陈明俊还得跟警察同志解释：“您看我真不是故意的，我一没注意他就贴上来了……”  
“有你这么说话的吗！注意受害者情绪懂不懂！”躺地上那位挥着手臂抗议。  
“得得得，都别说了。”队长让陈明俊拿行车记录仪，“看看就明白了。”  
陈明俊自从换车，被碰瓷的次数直线上升，赶紧搞了个行车记录仪安上。好巧不巧，这回行车记录仪什么都没录上，陈明俊恨得牙痒痒，回头一定要找车行算账。  
警察同志一看事已至此，只能调个路口监控，先把陈明俊带回去录口供。正好救护车也来了，地上那位再不抬医院去，非得闹个鸡犬不宁。

“别走——”吃瓜群众中闪出一个身影，把一行人拦下了。  
何晓冬推了推眼镜，重复了一遍：“别走。”他斜了正在被抬上担架的那位老油皮一眼，“他在碰瓷。”  
“饭可以乱吃，话不可以乱说。”担架上那位就差蹦起来，“我我我碰谁的瓷啦？”  
何晓冬不搭理他，走到方才这位冲出来的位置，左右看了看，又走到陈明俊的车子前，半蹲着用拇指比了一比。围观群众看他自言自语了半分钟，满意地点点头，站起来。  
“从那个位置到这里，”何晓冬指了指刚才那个位置，再引大家看陈明俊的宝马车停的地点，“根据校门口的限速规定，车主的车速当时不超过每小时六十公里。即便按照人奔跑的极限速度16米每秒计算，在这段距离内，就算受害人的反应弧长如海带，也有将近五秒钟反应时间来避开车子，当然我想你们应该也列不出公式，所以我直接心算完告诉你们。”  
“我就是当时分神了不行吗！”担架上那位嚷嚷归嚷嚷，到底有些色厉内荏。  
“行。但那样的话，根据你的身高和车前盖的高度判断，你被撞的部位应该是前两节胸骨，而不是腹部。”何晓冬顿了顿，“那也就是说，你应该没力气这么大声嚷嚷。”  
吃瓜群众被何晓冬这波智商碾压的操作震惊了，全场鸦雀无声。  
啪啪啪啪。  
何晓冬循声望去，陈明俊睁着滴溜溜的一双大眼睛给他鼓掌，目光里满是崇拜。  
说时迟，那时快。电光火石间又从人群中蹿出几条汉子，手里提着扫把、书本、板擦等物，杀气腾腾，见到担架上那人就红了眼：“你个老流氓在这儿呢！兄弟们揍他！”  
这就是传说中的威严之师——万柳烈士联。  
他们接到小师妹的消息，老流氓又在课堂上骚扰女生，是可忍孰不可忍，当即抄起家伙千里奔袭。没想到这位在附近活动多年，狡兔三窟说的就是他，竟然逃过他们的追捕奔出校门，还自导自演了一出车祸，试图瞒天过海，陈明俊险些当了替罪羊。  
担架上的那位眼见形势不好，翻过担架蹭蹭蹭拔腿就跑，烈士联在后面抄家伙穷追不舍。  
小警察问队长：“老大，咱们管不管啊？”  
队长气沉丹田，声震四野，冲烈士联喊：“老几位——意思意思得了——”

既然受害者根本不存在，陈明俊也就无事一身轻。围观的都散了，陈明俊上去拽住何晓冬衣角：“哎哎，这位同学，多谢你帮我解围。我叫陈明俊，耳东陈，明亮的明，英俊的俊。请问高姓大名呀？”  
何晓冬着急去做实验，一脸冷漠地抽出衣角：“我不是为了帮你的忙，我只是不能容忍别人侮辱我的智商。而且根据路况来说，这场闹剧很有可能导致我一个小时后从物理楼返回时多等至少三个红绿灯的时间。”  
陈明俊恍然大悟：“哦，同学你学物理的啊？”  
“是天体物理，谢谢。”何晓冬对自己的专业非常自信，他低头看眼表，脚下转个90°，直往对面的物理楼而去。  
“同学，你留个联系方式吧，我好请你吃饭呀。”陈明俊锲而不舍，笑出一口白牙。  
“请你吃饭”这四个字把何晓冬钉在原地。  
上次拿理科教学楼的电梯做从众实验，险些害得整栋楼电梯控制系统瘫痪，何晓冬又去保卫处喝了一壶茶，是黄金枝和龚德湘出卖灵魂保住他，代价是一个月的勺园大鸡腿。  
何晓冬飞快思索，得出结论：用一顿大餐还清债务，从此不用天天赶着饭点去排队，能为科研节省出多少宝贵时间，祖国的天体物理事业能向前迈出多大一步啊！  
陈明俊伸出五指在何晓冬面前晃了晃：“同学，嘿，能听见我说话吗？”  
何晓冬抓住那些作乱的手指，郑重发问：“我可以带上两个拖油瓶一起去吃吗？”  
陈明俊乐得两眼弯弯：“当然可以，把朋友都叫上也不是问题！”

说完这番豪言壮语后的第三个小时，陈明俊就体会到了什么叫做人得悠着点。  
黄金枝和龚德湘看着斯斯文文，一见上菜双眼放光，吃养生菜吃出了自助餐的气势。陈明俊招呼服务员上来加菜，把菜单上的招牌菜全都端上来。黄金枝还客气一下：“陈总，真不好意思啊，龚德湘他之前为补考通宵来着，一个礼拜没吃正经菜了。”  
龚德湘瞪卖他卖得毫不手软的黄金枝，苦于嘴里塞满牛肉，吚吚呜呜发不出声，黄金枝踢他一脚，反瞪回去：“吃都堵不住你的嘴。”  
何晓冬扶额。  
陈明俊这人热情开朗，跟谁都能聊到一块儿去。黄金枝被他捧得飘飘然，很快就把何晓冬的那点底细全抖了出来。  
何晓冬，男，P大天体物理学博士，国家重点实验室成员。智商超高，情商成谜，八次出家未果，至今处男一枚。  
陈明俊朝何晓冬伸手：“何晓冬同学，我们来正式认识一下。我叫陈明俊，荷塘月色餐饮集团总经理，二十六岁，单身。”  
“握手会使人体病菌交换概率增加27%，”何晓冬推了推眼镜，“按照奥卡姆剃刀理论，如无必要，我们点头示意就好。”  
黄金枝一巴掌糊何晓冬后脑勺上：“怎么跟金主爸爸说话呢！”  
“没事没事，今天冬冬帮了我一个大忙，我特别开心能交上你们这些朋友。”陈明俊以茶代酒，把杯子举了起来。  
“谁让你喊我冬……”何晓冬还没说完，黄金枝就发挥闭嘴女王本色踩住了他的脚，终于让嘴消停的龚德湘很有眼力见儿地抬起何晓冬胳膊，“来来来，干杯！”  
四个杯子一碰，何晓冬的悲惨生活从此拉开序幕。

何建军晚上来新店跟陈明俊对账，看到的就是老板兼好哥们坐在电脑前一脸浪笑的样子。  
显示屏幽幽蓝光照在陈明俊笑得跟朵花儿似的脸上，把何建军吓了一记好的。  
“明俊，你这一脸骚情干嘛呢？”何建军把灯打开。  
“建军，”陈明俊带着椅子滑到何建军身边，悄摸悄声的，“我觉得我恋爱了。”  
观其言察其行，何建军跟陈明俊相识多年，对方肚子里有几根花花肠子都是知根知底的，所以一看陈明俊这春风满面的样子，何建军暗叫一声，坏了。  
“明俊，你不会又一见钟情了吧？”何建军忧心。  
“一见钟情怎么了？”陈明俊身上也许有什么爱情的魔咒，看上谁非得一见钟情不可，慢慢培养感情不是他的菜。“这回是英雄救……英雄！”  
在陈明俊添油加醋的描述里，何晓冬俨然成了头顶光环从天而降的救世主，拯救身陷围城有苦难言的他脱离苦海，形象高大得不行。在陈明俊为何晓冬的机智鼓掌的那三秒钟内，他俩的心灵已经在无垠的宇宙间产生了灵魂的共振，注定要爱得死去活来。  
“等等等等，”何建军掏了掏耳朵，生怕自己听错，“你这回一见钟情的对象——是个男的？！”  
“性别不过身外之物。”陈明俊看得开，“爱情，主要还是一个灵魂与另一个灵魂的共鸣。”  
“你可别共鸣了。”何建军头都大了，“你还记得上次你看上一个拉拉，非得给人家当形婚对象，害你爸爸气得要进医院那事儿吗？”  
陈明俊清了清嗓子：“咳咳，爱是不分性别的嘛。”  
“还有上上次，你跟人家一新疆姑娘掰了，有好几个月看见路边卖大盘鸡就痛哭流涕走不动道儿，你忘了？”何建军一桩桩揭发陈明俊的黑历史，他门儿清。  
陈明俊这人别的都好，就是不长记性。  
“这回我查过了，冬冬是土生土长的北京人，跟咱们没有文化差异。”陈明俊还很得意，“而且人家还是P大的博士呢，你说厉不厉害？”  
八字还没一撇，这就开始美上了。  
何建军决定下点猛药，坐下来语重心长：“明俊，你想啊，这更不行了。人家是正经的博士，咱们呢，大学肄业，人家能看得上咱们吗？咱们别强人所难，啊。”  
“大学没毕业怎么了？”陈明俊不乐意了，“那我们也算艰苦创业，不比人家差在哪儿。什么强人所难，我陈明俊条件也不差吧，喜欢我有什么难的！”  
何建军翻了翻眼睛。他劝不动了。陈明俊这种行动派，追起人来声势浩大，他怕把人家无辜的小伙子吓到。

“建军你提醒我了！”陈明俊猛地一拍大腿，“从学历下手，我怎么没想到呢？”  
何建军不明所以，被陈明俊一把搂住脖子：“兄弟，多谢啦！追到人跟你送大蹄髈！”他没来得及开口问，陈明俊捏着手机像风一般跑走了。  
望着陈明俊的背影，何建军哭笑不得。  
他俩认识六七年了，他是陈明俊每一任恋情的见证人。不管时光怎变，陈明俊爱人的那颗心不变，永远这么风风火火，斗志昂扬，屡战屡败，屡败屡战。照陈明俊的条件来说，也有不少女孩子追他，他统统不要，只认死理——我就要追我自己看上的。  
情路坎坷是必然。  
陈明俊潇洒一笑，人生在世，为自己喜欢的人才值得付出时间嘛。  
何建军笑着摇头，站起来关掉电脑收拾桌子。  
没准，爱人也算种天赋呢。  
他的好哥们，陈明俊，在这一项上必须天赋异禀。


	2. Chapter 2

陈明俊就有一个好，是个说一不二的行动派。在跟好哥们儿宣告要追何晓冬的当天晚上，他就拟好了作战计划ABCD，把通讯录里所有能派上用场的朋友一一骚扰个遍，终于在邮箱里等到了他想看见的邮件。  
那天晚上，何晓冬在实验室挑灯夜战，忽然浑身发冷打了个寒颤。师弟问需不需要调高空调温度，何晓冬摆摆手，不过是骨骼肌战栗而已，不用大惊小怪。  
隔壁组的师兄夺门而入，锃亮的脑门闪闪发光，语气满是喜悦：“同志们！朋友们！下雪了！”  
何晓冬搓着胳膊，收到陈明俊发来的短信：“何晓冬同学，北京下雪了，明天我来给你送早饭。”后面还跟了个微笑的emoji表情。  
这人莫不是有病。何晓冬睿智的大脑指挥着灵敏的指尖，火速删除了疑似骚扰短信。  
“罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧。”师兄推开阳台的窗，做西子捧心状。  
何晓冬和师弟合力把他从阳台上架下来，绝了他的公主梦。  
师兄扭着肚腩挣扎，突然望着何晓冬，嘿嘿一笑：“师弟，我看你红鸾星动，近日有喜啊。”  
何晓冬皮笑肉不笑地牵了下嘴角，“师兄，我对紫微斗数没有兴趣。”师兄长叹一声：“算卦是科学，不信必遭……”话没说完就被扔出了门外。  
何晓冬拍拍手，任由门外师兄挠铁门，教育师弟：“看见没有，搞实验物理学的都是一群变态。”

红楼飞雪，一时多少豪杰。这场雪下得跟安茜姑姑和孔武哥哥散步那天一样大，不知多少学子望雪兴叹，又错过了勺园的鸡腿儿。  
何晓冬一出宿舍门，就看见陈明俊倚在树干上冲他挥手，还把手里的保温盒提起来给他看。何晓冬使用“小龙虾大法”，装聋作哑拐了个弯绕过陈明俊。  
陈明俊在后头追：“何晓东同学——何晓东同学——”  
路人纷纷侧目。何晓冬无奈停步，转身拦住陈明俊。  
树枝上的积雪簌簌落下，不偏不倚砸在何晓冬脑袋上，陈明俊憋不住笑，拍拍打打把他头发丝上的雪屑给掸掉。  
“冬冬，早饭。”陈明俊自来熟，捧着保温盒献宝，“我特意让厨房做的，还热乎着呢。”  
何晓冬吐掉嘴里的雪花，一脸冷漠，“我早上只喝清水，吃煮鸡蛋，碳水化合物影响我的思维速度。”  
“煮鸡蛋？有有有！昌平正宗走地鸡下的鸡蛋，还是双黄的呢。”陈明俊早问黄金枝打听了何晓冬的食谱，他爹教他的那些道理他就听进去了一句——不打无准备之仗。  
何晓冬拧着眉头，不为所动，正色道：“陈明俊，你的行为已经给我造成了困扰。”  
陈明俊早就料到何晓冬会这么说。可陈明俊是谁啊，玻璃心岂是他本色。俗话说得好，只要功夫深，烈女怕缠郎，百炼钢我也能给你化成绕指柔。  
“何晓冬同学，我是真的喜欢你，想跟你交个朋友。”陈明俊笑得像个小狐狸，下巴的小痣一闪一闪，“你可千万别嫌我烦，我是真心实意想帮你忙的。”  
朋友。  
何晓冬琢磨这俩字。有朋友很了不起吗？他需要朋友吗？朋友能帮他画费曼图推导弦论吗？在脑海中简短回顾了一下二十余年的人生，何晓冬推了推眼镜，给出回答：“不好，不要，不行。”  
陈明俊还是笑眯眯：“不管行不行，先把早饭吃了吧。”  
何晓冬看了看因为拗造型太久冻得涕泗横流的陈明俊，又看了看他手里的保温盒，拔腿就跑。  
何晓冬有一千套理论可以拿来解释感情问题，但理论和实践是两回事，碰上陈明俊这样死缠烂打的，他能想到的最好的解决方案诚如古人所言——“三十六计，走为上策。”  
闪进图书馆，何晓冬松了口气，他料想陈明俊没有办卡，无论如何也进不来。平复了一下呼吸，悄悄挪几步到窗口往下看，果然陈明俊被门口保安拦下。  
像是感应到何晓冬的目光，陈明俊仰起头，他的眼睛乌漆漆，衬着白皮肤，远远看去像个小雪人。  
何晓冬赶紧躲回柱子后面，肚子咕噜叫了一声。  
别说，他还真有点饿。  
不知道昌平走地鸡下的双黄蛋到底好不好吃啊。

陈明俊没能逮住何晓冬，决定转而先攻下黄金枝和龚德湘。在黄金枝和龚德湘欢天喜地消灭那盒早餐的时候，陈明俊饶有兴趣地参观起了他们的社团活动室。  
黄金枝吹嘘说，这是P大最宽敞的社团活动室，陈明俊觉得所言不虚，毕竟没有别的社团能够独占这么一个大澡堂子。  
用废弃水管改造成的桌子上堆了台笔记本电脑，还杂七杂八放着好多厚得像砖头的书，陈明俊翻了翻，一个字儿都没看懂。  
龚德湘说：“陈总，那儿就是何晓冬的专属宝座！”  
“别客气，叫我明俊就好。”陈明俊在同样由水管改造的椅子上正襟危坐，体会了一把何晓冬在这方寸之地为祖国的天体物理事业尽心尽力刻苦钻研的伟大情操，觉得屁股实在硌得慌。  
“你们这儿是不是该换些新桌椅啊？”陈明俊站起来转了转，墙皮掉得一碰一手灰，社团名牌是拿A4纸彩印出来糊在木板上的，就连会议桌都是用乒乓球桌假冒的，房间里的每条砖缝都从内而外透露着寒酸的气息。  
“没、钱。”黄金枝和龚德湘异口同声。  
陈明俊眼珠子骨碌碌一转，笑出八颗白牙：“你们没钱，我有啊。”  
他说完这句话，形象顿时在黄金枝和龚德湘这财迷二人组心目中万分高大起来。何晓冬啊何晓冬，这么多年没白养你，给我们招来了这么尊大财神。  
陈明俊被两人拉着到沙发上坐下，又是端茶又是倒水。  
“陈总，不，明俊，”黄金枝眼波流转，“你真的打算赞助我们做决定事务所？”  
“谈不上赞助，朋友间互相帮个忙也应该。”陈明俊让两人附耳过来，“其实吧，我对冬冬一见钟情。”  
“哦，你对冬冬一见钟情。”黄金枝保持着百媚千娇的微笑重复了一遍，猛地从沙发上跳起来，杏眼圆睁，吓得连口音都出来了，“等等，你说啥子？你喜欢何晓冬撒？那个丧心病狂脑子有坑的理工男何晓冬？！”  
龚德湘用迅雷不及掩耳之势捂住社长的嘴，“淡定淡定，想想胡桃木桌椅，想想欧式真皮沙发，想想水晶大吊灯。”  
黄金枝深呼吸一口气，坐了回去。  
“其实我们冬冬真的各方面都蛮好的。”黄金枝继续微笑，“尤其是脑子，你知道宇宙为什么继续膨胀吗？就是为了给我们冬冬多留点思考的余地。”  
龚德湘竖起大拇指，默默点赞。  
“我也觉得冬冬挺好的。”陈明俊顿了顿，蹙起眉头，唉声叹气，“可他好像不怎么喜欢我。是不是因为他只喜欢女生啊？”  
“没有的事儿！”龚德湘立刻反驳，“他连初恋都没有过，连唯一的表白都是被学弟求爱，他根本不可能知道自己喜欢的是男还是女。”  
想当年龚德湘为了帮何晓冬留下后代舍生取义，迄今仍被部分妹子视作欺骗纯真少女感情的基佬，提到往事不由悲从中来。  
原来是这样。陈明俊眯起眼睛，妥了。  
“我能不能委托你们一件事情？”陈明俊有了主意，对黄金枝和龚德湘二人笑得见牙不见眼，“事成之后，我保证让这里焕然一新。”

何晓冬现在很后悔。后悔自己为什么没有及早退出做决定事务所，后悔自己为什么认识了黄金枝和龚德湘，更后悔为什么前几天要嘴贱去路见不平一声吼。  
他早该知道龚德湘很狗，黄金枝更狗，这两人加在一起就是狗的平方。平时的巧言令色不过是为了能在关键时刻毫不手软卖他罢了。  
陈明俊现在很开心。他和何晓冬坐在乒乓球桌两端，何晓冬沉默不言，他对着何晓冬傻笑。  
趴在窗外的龚德湘感叹：这什么盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语的绝美爱情。  
黄金枝踢他一脚，“让你去打听考题打听清楚了没有？”  
“在这儿呢！”龚德湘从口袋里掏出小本本，“我去跟在职研究生姐姐们套近乎套出来的历年真题和考前押题，童叟无欺，如假包换。”  
黄金枝扫了一眼，命他退下，“速速去打印店复印几份，让陈明俊考前务必练得滚瓜烂熟。”  
“喳！”龚德湘领命而去。  
黄金枝继续趴在窗口观察屋内，隔壁蛋雕社的男生们经过，吹了声口哨，“黄金枝，看闹洞房呢？”  
黄金枝回头一笑，红唇白齿，笑得男生们背后发虚，“看别人谈恋爱真有意思，你们说对不对？”

陈明俊委托做决定事务所辅导他考P大经济学院的在职研究生，此要求合情合理，黄金枝毫不犹豫地指派何晓冬接单。何晓冬反抗，“为什么是我？”龚德湘给他戴高帽，“我和黄金枝俩脑子加一块都没你好使，不派你派谁？”  
陈明俊一副虚心好学的乖宝宝样子，看向何晓冬的双眼满载着对知识的渴求。  
“以前一直没好好上学，知识水平不够，吃了很多没文化的亏，这是我人生中的一大遗憾。”为了套路何晓冬，陈明俊当场表演个猛男落泪都不是事儿，“认识冬冬之后更让我燃起了对学习的渴望。我虽然笨，但我也想学好。人家不是说什么时候学都不算晚嘛，我也想试试。”  
被陈明俊用无比崇拜的目光看着，何晓冬终于感受到了那么一丝丝的不好意思。他轻咳一声，不打算把陈明俊打击得太狠，“据我所知，在职研的报名五天前就截止了。你要不等明年？”  
“这个不用操心。”陈明俊的人脉没白拉，“我赶上末班车了。”  
他扑闪着眼睛看何晓冬，“那你是答应帮忙了？”  
何晓冬抱着电脑站起来，匆匆留下句话，“明天八点，这里见面，戴上参考书目，不要迟到。”  
陈明俊望着何晓冬的背影，怎么看怎么顺眼。他问黄金枝和龚德湘，“这算答应了吧？”  
黄金枝和龚德湘猛点头。  
陈明俊蹦到桌上和他俩击掌。  
噢耶。

打从高中开始，陈明俊就没好好学习过。细究起来都赖陈百万，要不是他搞婚外恋，陈明俊他妈妈就不会走，陈明俊他妈妈不走，陈明俊就不会自暴自弃，陈明俊不自暴自弃，也不会吊车尾上了个大专，不上大专也就不会为女朋友出头打架被开除。但现在，陈明俊从书后头偷偷瞧给他讲题的何晓冬，觉得一切都很值。  
何晓冬给太阳照得暖烘烘的，在陈明俊眼里像刚烤好的栗子，又香又甜，让他特想在何晓冬脸上啃一口。  
何晓冬抬起眼睛，拿橡皮丢心不在焉的陈明俊，“发什么呆？这题做做看。”  
陈明俊挠头，他被什么供求曲线给绕得晕晕乎乎的，压根做不出来。  
“笨。”何晓冬这人嘴上一点不留情，他不能理解这么简单的东西为什么陈明俊好几天都没弄懂。正如他不理解陈明俊为什么每次看着他，眼睛里都亮晶晶的。  
“嘿嘿，我笨。你再跟我讲一遍。”陈明俊一点也不气恼，“这回我保证好好学。”  
何晓冬给他弄得没了脾气，重新抽出草稿纸，再给陈明俊演算了一遍。陈明俊看着看着，偷偷把自己的手也挪到草稿纸上。  
“又干嘛？”何晓冬怒了。  
“没干嘛，”陈明俊摊开手掌，“你看你的手比我大好多。”  
“啊？”何晓冬视线落在两人并排放着的手上，陈明俊的手确实小小的，明明个子还跟他差不多。  
“你把手翻过来。”陈明俊左手手心向上，跨过何晓冬胳膊，和他右手贴在一起。“看，对称吧？”  
两人的事业线严丝合缝接在一起，好像一道弯弯的笑脸。  
何晓冬格开陈明俊的手，咳嗽了两声，“陈明俊，你还要不要考试了！”  
陈明俊笑得直皱鼻子，“要考要考。”捏住铅笔，挺直脊梁，“何老师，请你教教我吧。”

社团活动室里每天都有新气象，比如白炽灯真的换成了黄金枝中意的浮夸大吊灯啦，从校团委捡来的旧沙发换成了真皮的长沙发啦，水泥开裂的地面铺上了实木地板啦。如此一个月，做决定事务所的活动室终于从破破烂烂的澡堂子升级成了金碧辉煌的——澡堂子。  
社长黄金枝为了答谢陈明俊，特地送了他一道对付何晓冬的撒手锏。  
一张何晓冬毕生最想销毁的黑历史照片。  
照片上的何晓冬戴着眼镜，剃着寸头，肥嘟嘟的脸蛋儿托着黑框眼镜，微微下撇的嘴角凛然有不屑与凡人为伍的孤傲。  
每次何晓冬傲娇发作，只要黄金枝和龚德湘祭出这张照片威胁要贴到BBS上，何晓冬都只能乖乖偃旗息鼓。  
现在，他们将照片传给了陈明俊。  
陈明俊凝视照片许久，猛然间从椅子上站起来，唬得龚德湘一跳。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
陈明俊肩膀抖了一下，又一下。之后抑制不住哈哈大笑。  
“原来我和冬冬，真的是上天注定的缘分啊！”  
他决定了，明天就去算命馆送锦旗。


	3. Chapter 3

陈明俊少不更事的时候，有过一段非常熊的时光。那时他爸爸沉迷搞各种漂亮破鞋，他妈一气之下跑大洋彼岸去了，留他和他刚齐腰高的小跟屁虫弟弟在家。陈明俊刚升学，麻溜儿收拾包袱到学校住了。他特别受不了陈百万给弟弟新找的保姆，鸠占鹊巢不说，还成天给他爹吹枕边风，说他这不好那不好的，害得他生活费被扣了大半。  
好在陈明俊的妈妈在娘家留了笔钱，托弟弟每月汇给陈明俊。陈明俊跟他爹一吵架，就嚷嚷着要到国外找他妈妈去。陈百万一时气愤，口没遮拦：“行，你现在就打电话，看你妈会不会收留你这个倒霉孩子。”  
陈明俊还不信了，他抹着眼泪给他妈妈打电话，是个外国男人接的。陈明俊当时就愣住了，那头“hello”了半天发现没反应，明白过来是国内的电话，转头叫了声“darling”。陈明俊才听见妈妈的声音，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，妈妈哄了他半天，却不敢正面回应把他接到国外的要求。陈明俊不傻，他吸了吸鼻子，装着若无其事的样子告诉他妈妈：“没事儿，我就随便一说，我还得跟我爸继续斗呢，省得他那点钱全被狐狸精骗光了。”挂断电话，陈明俊把和妈妈的合影全锁柜子里头了。弟弟跑过来抱住他大腿，眼巴巴望着他，陈明俊呜地哭了出来。

其实陈明俊根本不在乎他爸的钱。他一点不缺钱，同学们都知道他有钱，但他缺的东西，恐怕一辈子都补不上。他在学校里人缘很好，除了兼具慷慨、大方、仗义等等各项美德之外，钱也发挥了不小的作用。每月生活费一到账，陈明俊就请兄弟们去吃饭，带他们玩各种电玩，八九成新的AJ说送人就送人，PS到手没开封就被预订到好几个礼拜以后了。他渐渐在云门高中有了名气，身后跟了越来越多蹭吃蹭喝的小弟，被教务处列入重点监管对象行列。  
实际上那时的陈明俊除了热爱烧钱和翘课之外，还没有发展出什么天怒人怨的不良嗜好。无奈枪打出头鸟，陈明俊这个“大毒瘤”的帽子因为小弟们的高调一时半会儿摘不下来。中二期的陈明俊也喜欢摆张酷脸，穿各种带logo的T恤和破洞牛仔裤，脖子上挂老长一条项链，吊坠上的“FASHION”随着步伐不停拍打着没长几两肉的胸膛，还真挺疼。一跑步就更惨了，链子直接飞起来打脸。但为了fashion，忍了。  
至于怎么招惹到南城那些混混的，陈明俊也不明白。彼时女生们的理想型很简单，一种是酷酷的坏男孩，另一种是沉默正直的学霸。陈明俊虽然觉得自己在坏这方面差点意思，但女生们已经将他归类到前一种，不容反驳。校花妹子原本和本班学霸谈恋爱，可惜学霸同志不解风情，每次约会必提拉格朗日和高斯，校花妹子怒了：和你的高斯过去吧！转头去向陈明俊暗送秋波。陈明俊此时已稍微显现出日后爱情动物的面貌，当然欢天喜地投入早恋事业。没想到学霸同志有个号称“小霸王”的哥哥，纵横南城各校无敌手。一听弟弟被绿，带领手下几员大将杀将过来，誓要报这挖弟妹墙角之仇。

小霸王一行人浩浩荡荡来到云门高中，都是惯常攀高踩低的主儿，齐刷刷从后门翻进去。举目看去天高云淡，学生们都去开期末总结大会，教学楼和操场上空无一人。小霸王是有排面的人，怎能空手而归。他派个小弟去查探情况，小弟带回来一人。  
戴眼镜的小胖子穿着初中部制服，看起来很不开心的样子。  
“大哥，那边单杠上抓来的！”  
小霸王拽着初中生的衣领提到眼前，问他：“小孩，看见过陈明俊那小子吗？”  
一旁的小弟敞开外套，亮出陈明俊的照片。  
初中生扫了一眼，淡淡说：“看过。”  
小霸王大喜：“人在哪儿？”  
初中生问：“你们找他单挑还是群殴？”  
嘿，这小孩儿还有点意思。小霸王一指身后众兄弟：“这得看我们兄弟乐意不乐意了，原则上单挑，他要是反抗就群殴。”  
初中生“哦”了一声，想了一想，“今天下午我们全校开会，不过他们不在礼堂，应该是去南门外的文化宫看电影去了。”  
“你怎么知道得那么细？”小霸王问。  
“我做过调查，”初中生没有细说，细说了他们也不懂，“总之，这个点儿他们是在文化宫没错，今天播的是《钢琴教师》，每次重播高中部都会有三十几个男生翘课出去。”  
小霸王和兄弟们确认过眼神，点了点头，冲初中生：“小孩，你该不会转头就告状把我们卖了吧？我警告你老实点，不然回头收拾你。”  
初中生整了整衣领，反问：“啊，我为什么要告状？”  
“那把你名字留下。”跑得了和尚跑不了庙，小霸王一把夺过小孩抱在手里的书，翻到扉页。  
“这啥玩意儿？”小霸王头大，你们初中教材这么难的吗？全是蝌蚪文，一个中国字都没有。  
“我叫何晓冬。何必的何，破晓的晓，冬天的冬。”何晓冬推了推眼镜，“还有，你把书拿反了。”

这场文化宫之战成为了云门高中校史上的经典战役。起初不过是普通的寻仇，没想到文化宫里黑灯瞎火，一群青春期男生正看影片看得面红耳赤，小霸王陡然跳进来逮人，逃课的男生们以为教导主任突击，纷纷起身逃跑，场面乱成一锅粥，后来谁和谁打起来都没数儿了，等到保卫处和教务处赶到，文化宫已经一片哀鸿遍野。陈明俊只是来开了个包厢，买了可乐薯片准备补觉，怎么也想不到自己成了罪魁祸首。  
小霸王摁住头蹲在地上，冲警察叔叔说，“我们真的是来揍他的！”  
陈明俊惊呆，“揍我干嘛？”  
“让你绿我弟弟！”  
“大哥，你弟弟谁啊？”  
“你还装！”  
于是陈明俊就被莫名奇妙地拉到了教务处。小霸王和他的学霸弟弟都在，几个人七嘴八舌，事情越说越乱。  
教导主任给陈明俊他爸挂电话，陈百万隔着电话线没吃了陈明俊。几个月没说话的父子俩一见面就跟蛐蛐似的斗了起来。  
“别吵了！”教导处门口响起一声气拔山河的狮子吼。  
云门高中高三年级主任，德高望重的教育名家，人送外号“铁拳无敌”王凤仙如神兵天降，瞬间屋内鸦雀无声。  
她拽着何晓冬的耳朵进了教导处，双手一叉腰，“说，是不是你给那帮小混混指路的？”  
何晓冬没否认：“是。”  
小霸王作证：“没错，就是这小子告诉我陈明俊在文化宫的！”  
教导主任惊到下巴脱臼，“冬冬冬，你你你，这是为什么呀？”  
何晓冬想了想，“你们知道不确定性原理吗？在微观领域谈论一个粒子同时具备确定的位置和速度是没有意义的。就像小孩子，你看得到他的位置，但无法预测他们下一个动作是什么，打群架也是一样的道理。”  
“哈？”在场所有人都被他绕懵了。  
只有王凤仙保持清醒，她给了儿子那智慧的小脑瓜一个爆栗：“我就站在你身边，你知道下一秒我要抽你吗？”  
何晓冬捂住脑袋，疼出眼泪花儿。  
“知道。你的行为太好预测了，连参数都不带改变的。”  
啪。又一个爆栗。  
陈明俊瞧着静如壮柳扶风，动似金刚怒目的王凤仙把自家儿子收拾得服服帖帖，不禁打了个冷颤，提前为自己的高三生涯感到危机。

最后的处理结果是小霸王几人由民警批评教育，剩下参与打架的人都落个警告处分，什么事儿都没干的陈明俊还得写检查。他垂头丧气地等在走廊外，听着父亲在屋里跟人低声下气道歉，第一次觉得人生真是没意思。  
跟他一块儿在门外罚站的何晓冬淡然自若，趴在栏杆上借着灯光继续读书。  
陈明俊凑过去，“看什么呢？”  
他比何晓冬高不少，已经是挺拔模样，不笑不说话也很唬人，一笑就还是少年的样子。何晓冬那时还胖乎乎的，戴着圆圆的眼睛，剃着圆圆的寸头，是个圆圆的臭屁初中生。  
何晓冬没有理陈明俊，专心闭着眼推公式。  
陈明俊不乐意了，趁其不备一把掀开书本封面，歪着头念出名字：“《空间物理学》……是什么？”  
何晓冬挥着两条胳膊护住书本，气呼呼：“你看不懂的啦！”  
“切，不就是物理吗！”陈明俊说，“我又不是没学过。”  
何晓冬镜片后的眼神犀利起来，盯着陈明俊看了好一会儿，然后在陈明俊讶异的目光中掏出一支马克笔，往墙上写了好几串数字。  
0 0 1 1 0 0   
0 1 0 0 1 0   
0 1 1 1 1 0   
1 0 0 0 0 1   
1 0 1 1 0 1   
1 1 0 0 1 1   
“你是要玩五子棋吗？”陈明俊不解这堆0和1是什么意思。  
“这就是空间物理。”何晓冬用一副与年龄不相符的大人口吻说，“多么简洁优美。”  
陈明俊蹲在矩阵前看了又看。  
何晓冬知道陈明俊肯定和那些人一样，无法理解这种最接近宇宙本质的美学。越是简洁的东西越是有力量，越是智慧的灵魂越缺少共鸣，何晓冬才不在乎他们看不看得懂。  
“嗯，是挺美的。”陈明俊自言自语似的，“好像可以折叠起来。”  
何晓冬愣住了，傻傻地看着陈明俊拍拍屁股站起来，对自己一笑：“好了，实话实说我看不懂啦，不过你挺厉害嘛！”  
臭屁的圆圆初中生脸红了，“一般吧。”  
“一般一般，天下第三。”陈明俊顺口接了一句，低头看矩阵，顿了顿，“喂，你破坏墙面会被骂的。”  
何晓冬心里感动的小苗还没长出来，已经被扼杀在摇篮里。他拿袖子去擦，当然是擦不干净的。袖口全是灰，何晓冬也很丧气。  
他抬头看趴在栏杆上的陈明俊，陈明俊的脸浸在暮色里，半明半暗，好像孤独得不得了的样子。  
天还没黑透，星星落在紫色的霞光里。树长满新叶子，风吹过哗啦啦拍着手掌。何晓冬的肚子叫了好大一声，比蝉鸣还要响。  
陈明俊在金黄的光线里回头看何晓冬，大概是带着笑意的，从兜里掏出半包薯片丢给何晓冬。  
“我不吃，会胖。”何晓冬内心天人交战。  
“不胖，胖点可爱。”陈明俊哄他。  
“没人会觉得我可爱的。”何晓冬自我认知很明确，“可爱只是人们在社交词穷时敷衍对方的一种说法。”  
“说你可爱就是可爱啦。”陈明俊催他，“快吃，不然我拿回来了。”他肚子也很饿的好不好。  
何晓冬咔嚓咔嚓吃薯片，陈明俊趴着栏杆，无所事事地看人家踢球。两人喂了好久的蚊子，才各自被家长领走。  
王凤仙果然收缴了何晓冬那包薯片。何晓冬悄悄舔了下手指，坐在小电动后面回望，陈明俊在夏夜的晚风里走出去好远了。  
少年穿着松松垮垮的T恤，一只薄薄的风筝飘呀飘。  
真的好像可以折叠起来。

纵然何晓冬坚持陈明俊对他没来由的喜欢不过是吊桥效应而已，陈明俊也坚持用曾经的这段因缘际会来反证他俩是天生一对。  
陈明俊正好比何晓冬大三岁，此后两人在中学再没有碰面的机会，这个夏夜在记忆里渐渐褪色，又被何晓冬的那张照片重新唤醒。  
龚德湘被这奇葩的缘分给感动，把这段进行艺术再创作后拿去钓妹子，可谓屡试不爽。黄金枝对这段往事有如下评价：“他俩当时脑子都不太好用。”  
何晓冬满脸黑线：“你怎么认出我的？”  
陈明俊笑笑：“感觉，全靠感觉。”  
总不能说我就记得当年有个十分臭屁的小胖子吃了我半袋薯片吧。  
至于何晓冬，为了保证他的脑容量能更加合理地分配到研究上，前尘往事当然是要被格式化的。听完这段故事他再看陈明俊，只能想起暮色里一闪一闪的小星星。  
他伸手去摸陈明俊下巴上的痣，嗯，有点印象。  
陈明俊巴不得呢，赶紧把下巴送过去：“没事，冬冬你随便摸。”  
何晓冬挡开他的脸：“你耳朵红了。”

陈明俊去参加了在职研的考试，考前经受了黄金枝三人的非人洗礼，背错一题吃一截辣椒，搞得他回店里一见辣椒就发怵。  
查成绩那天，整个做决定事务所严阵以待。何晓冬设法最快刷开了查分网站，陈明俊紧张到不能呼吸，始终牢牢拽着何晓冬的胳膊。  
看到分数那一秒，陈明俊欢呼着直接蹦起来挂何晓冬身上。他一辈子也没考过那么高的分，辣椒没白吃！  
“冬冬！咱们以后就是同学了！”陈明俊啪叽亲了何晓冬一口。  
“还有复试呢。”何晓冬躲开他的嘴唇，讲话很不自然。  
“哎哟，害羞了还！”黄金枝和龚德湘幸灾乐祸。  
何晓冬冷酷无情：“考试过了，委托也可以结束了吧。”  
黄金枝郑重点头：“是的，委托结束了。现在我宣布，陈明俊同学正式成为我们的实习社员，大家鼓掌！”  
“欢迎欢迎，热烈欢迎。”龚德湘拼命捧场。  
何晓冬一脸懵逼。  
陈明俊笑眯眯伸出手：“新社员陈明俊，真诚地向你问候。”


	4. Chapter 4

何晓冬发现陈明俊最近老在他身边晃悠。不论是在餐厅、图书馆、宿舍楼下还是社团活动室，何晓冬走到哪儿，五分钟内陈明俊必定笑盈盈蹦出来同他打招呼。  
龚德湘用巴德尔-迈因霍夫现象对此进行了解释：“冬冬，不是你的生活中多出了陈明俊，而是你选择性地注意到了他。这说明什么，说明你对他很在意啊！”  
何晓冬冷笑一声，从电脑里调出龚德湘的门禁记录：“以前你几乎不从宿舍南门出入，但这个月你在南门刷卡的次数飙升，根据刷卡间隔来看，大多数在一到两个小时之间，而且都是在饭点——我合理推测，你是去南门外陈明俊的餐厅蹭吃蹭喝了。”  
“你、个、见、利、忘、义、的、大、猪、蹄、子。”何晓冬一字一顿。  
“我真的只是帮他去试菜，这种事情怎么能叫蹭呢！”龚德湘吃白食把节操吃掉了，“你看他原来那个餐厅的名字，什么荷塘月色，太像隔壁了对不对，所以我建议他改个名字，要不就开个分店，结果他真的开了个分店！你猜是卖什么的吗？”  
“零售你的节操和灵魂吗？”何晓冬翻了翻眼睛。  
“错！”龚德湘拍着大腿，“是卖烤串的！”

陈明俊还真是块做生意的材料。  
养生馆开业三个月，他一合计流水和明细，发现健身餐和养生菜的主要需求人群还是附近居民和就近工作的白领，学生并非主力消费群体，这就意味着没有充分发掘出这个地段的潜力，但这地方的租金又实在贵得他肉疼。  
陈明俊跟在做决定事务所三个人后面，吃遍了P大周边的小吃，发现还是烧烤摊子最红火。试问哪个朝做实验、暮读文献的P大学子在经历过一天的摧残之后不想吃点烤肉喝点啤酒呢？  
撸串才是第一生产力。  
陈明俊心一横，把养生馆对面的火锅店盘过来，改造成烧烤店。原来的装潢大部分还能接着用，就是多添些设备的事儿。他还没跟何晓东说这件事，但被猴儿精的龚德湘给发现了，天天往店里跑，美其名曰：“试菜。”  
其实陈明俊还有一个打算，他认识个批发体育用品和健身器材的朋友，要是眼下这两个店的生意好，他就连健身房一起开起来。到时候一条龙服务，去健身房的哄他们来养生馆吃饭，管不住嘴的就带到烧烤店，烤串儿吃多了再去健身房练练，还有八八折优惠。更妙的是陈明俊现在算重返校园，他那帮同学们都来头不小，好多都混成了公司的大小领导，到时候给点好处请他们来捧捧场，说不准能发展不少的长期客户。  
选店址、签合同、招员工、定设备、搞装潢，每个环节陈明俊都亲力亲为。他这人行动力超强，言出必行，撞到南墙也不回头，保不齐还站在南墙根底下琢磨这么翻过去呢。说好听点叫百折不挠，不好听点，这人轴啊。何建军想来帮忙，无奈两家养生馆就把他累够呛，思媛又怀着孩子，他脱不开身。陈明俊潇洒挥手，没事儿，我一人应付得来。

何晓冬在图书馆自习。他能一目十行，看书极快，可还没等他把一页翻过去，身旁就传来“砰”的一声巨响——非得死乞白咧坐他旁边的陈明俊猛地栽在桌子上，整张脸埋进那本被拿来装模作样的曼昆里，动也不动。  
坐对面的小伙子惊呆了。他伸出手指头去戳陈明俊，被何晓冬一巴掌拍开：“干嘛。”  
小伙子委屈：“我看看他怎么了呀！他该不会是……”  
“别乱说。”何晓冬把人瞪走，拿手掌轻轻拍了拍陈明俊的脸，压低声音，“喂，醒醒。”  
陈明俊在睡梦中感受到贴在脸颊上的一点温热，这可比硬邦邦的书页好多了，于是不客气地蹭过去，把脸枕在了何晓东手掌上。试了试，还不够软乎哦，干脆拉过胳膊枕着。  
何晓冬越想把手抽出来，陈明俊贴得越紧，于是两人始终保持着这种诡异的姿势，颇有点难舍难分的意思。从他们身边走过的同学纷纷向何晓冬投以或了然于心或羡慕嫉妒或不屑一顾的眼光。  
当天bbs的十大之一是“你在图书馆见到的奇葩情侣行为有哪些？”  
何晓冬和陈明俊被马赛克得妈都不认，光荣上榜。  
改IP怒删打码照这是后话，何晓冬在被陈明俊枕着手臂的时候，思绪翻涌，从天地玄黄宇宙洪荒一路想到了超弦和膜论。他努力把自己的灵魂拔高，想想已经羽化登仙的导师，想想在龙愿寺心无挂碍的师兄，希更审除微细惑，令我早登无上觉，怎么能被陈明俊小小的呼噜声打倒呢！  
陈明俊似乎在睡梦中听到了他的心声，吸了吸鼻子，换了个方向继续睡。  
何晓冬看见了陈明俊的发旋儿，俩。  
像两枚月亮一前一后落在棕色的毛毯里，特别舒服，特别惬意。  
何晓冬控制不住自己想去摸一下眼前毛茸茸头顶的愿望。他空着的那只手还没伸出去，从陈明俊脑袋上方冒出一双绿莹莹的眼睛，把何晓冬吓了回去。  
一只虎皮斑斓大猫身轻如燕地越过陈明俊头顶，绕着他的脑袋转了又转，闻闻嗅嗅，好像在考察这个图书馆的不速之客。  
何晓冬和它对瞪了好几分钟，终于被经过的女生解救。  
“馆长！”女生们看见传说中的镇馆之喵超兴奋，赶紧从书包里掏出小零食逗猫。馆长扫扫尾巴，放过陈明俊，跟着女孩子们走了。  
过了半个钟头，陈明俊才悠悠醒转。他不出声地打了个哈欠，脸上还红印，何晓冬收回麻掉的手，装得漫不经心：“睡醒了？走了。”  
“抱歉，实在太困了。这里桌子又大，椅子又软，就没忍住。”陈明俊揉着自己的脸。  
“有辱斯文。”何晓冬把书收起来，“浪费生命。”  
“我没有浪费生命啊。”陈明俊伸了个懒腰，那本曼昆厚度刚好，睡着还挺舒服的，“冬冬，我还梦见你了呢。”  
何晓冬无语。  
“是不能过审的那种，嘿嘿。”陈明俊补充。

陈明俊新店的事情忙得告一段落，黄金枝终于给他指派了一项任务——帮助中文系男足招新。陈明俊心想这有什么难的，只要能制造和何晓冬相处的机会，别说给中文男足招新，带球队捧杯他都有信心。  
何晓冬说：“幼稚。”但凡对P大中文男足有所了解，就知道这堪称死亡任务。  
作为一支有百年历史的球队，P大中文男足在杯赛上始终保持着“揭幕战——生死战——荣誉战”的良好传统。从有史可查的数据来看，P大男足在近二十年的时间里只赢过一场球，而且那场比赛全部进球都是对方球员踢进的。  
胡队长找到做决定事务所，说明中文男足已经到了山穷水尽的时候。今年形势格外严峻，本来球队就经常凑不满11个人，基本上每场比赛前都要抓壮丁，只要胳膊腿儿能动弹，那你就有了上场踢球的资格。但是天有不测风云，原来队里的主力前锋寒假去海南环岛骑行把自己骑进了医院，球队折损一员大将；一号门将不日要去西藏支教，虽然他守门时常常心鹜八极导致上个赛季球队创下了单赛季场均丢球数最多的记录，但放眼中文系，实在也找不出第二个身高一米九的男同胞。  
“那你自己踢前锋不行吗？”黄金枝看着胡队长高高大大的，一副四肢发达的样子。  
“我不行我不行，”胡队长连忙摆手，“我主要负责脑力劳动。”  
“什么脑力劳动？”众人异口同声。  
“我负责踢输了以后写战报。”胡队长羞涩地搓着手，“这个难度比踢球高点。”

在胡队长答应包揽做决定事务所未来三年所有的社团实践报告之后，陈明俊和何晓冬被放逐到中文系，开始了漫长的安利之旅。  
一场足球比赛需要11个人，但中文系男生上到博士下到本科生，刨去老弱病残和全年没影的，连个23人大名单都凑不齐。这次杯赛他们的首战对手是蝉联了三届冠军的管理学院，就跟菜鸟刚出新手村遇上大BOSS一样惨。  
胡队长安慰大家：不要怕，人生自古谁无死，早死晚死都是死。我们要坚持前辈们的中文男足精神——“输一个和输十个没有区别！进一个不亏！进两个血赚！不要怂，就往门里踢！”  
陈明俊都要被胡队长这番慷慨激昂的动员陈词感动了，这不就是他的人生哲学嘛！他当场拍板，决定成为中文男足的赞助商，胡队长握住他的手，感动得涕泗横流：“谢谢陈同学！砍头前也得给吃碗饱饭啊，全队上下永远铭记你！”  
“客气客气，”陈明俊花了好大力气才抽回自己的手，“那什么，我提个小小的意见，你们这个球队能不能换个简称啊？”  
中国语言文学系足球队，简称“国足”，难怪一直没法出线。胡队长长叹一声：“其实我们也不想的，本来这个简称该是国关学院的，可他们前几个赛季都杀到了八强，所以这个名号就落到我们头上了。”  
“原来是这样。”陈明俊对他们的遭遇深表同情和理解，信誓旦旦，“不要紧，有我和冬冬在，一定让你们今年冲出中文，走向世界！”

陈明俊张张嘴，何晓冬跑断腿。两人的任务从帮助中文男足招新进化成了帮助他们出线，当然报酬相应增加，胡队长庄严承诺：主要我们今年能出线，勺园的麻辣香锅，学五的鸡腿儿，康博斯的水饺，要啥都管够。  
重赏之下必有勇夫。听说今年中文男足的赞助商换成了烧烤店，队员携家属全场撸串免费，酒水五折，平常对招新海报视若无睹的男生们突然就有了干劲儿，充当面试现场的胡队长宿舍那几天前所未有的热闹。  
是骡子是马，得拉出来遛遛。比赛当天，阳光灿烂，旌旗招展。中文系的主场打出了陈明俊新店的赞助横幅，陈明俊不忘借机在观战的群众中发放优惠券。何晓冬翻了翻眼睛，把他摁在座位上，这人是钻钱串子里了。  
有了新鲜血液和金主赞助的中文系男足果然士别三日当刮目相待，上半场踢得很有气势。这得归功于何晓冬对管理学院历届比赛的复盘分析，每个主力球员的技术特点和偏好都被他列成表格，强迫队内成员头悬梁锥刺股也得背下来。  
管院球员心想不对啊，中文这帮人吃假药了？他们在中文门前疯狂进攻，中文就是一个篱笆一个桩，一个好汉三个帮，用大巴把他们堵得死死的。  
久攻不进必被捅，趁着管院越来越心浮气躁，中文这边居然奇迹般偷到了一个球。队员们激动得抱成一团，陈明俊乐得拽着何晓冬的手跳起来。“冬冬，咱们的鸡腿儿有着落了！”  
下半场，管院换上了他们的替补奇兵，别看人家个头小，可人家外号“跑不死”，死死贴在对方前锋身后，找准机会就跳水碰瓷，不知道让多少队伍闻风丧胆。中文男足毕竟还是缺乏假摔经验，人家冲着门将就来了，门将小哥还纳闷，关我什么事儿呀？没防备就拿手一档，结果裁判把门将判下场，顿时中文阵脚大乱。  
关键时刻，不信玄学不行。胡队长和场上队员叽叽咕咕一会儿，来到场边，对陈明俊说：“陈同学，我们考虑过了，你是我们的福星，所以这个点球我们交给你来扑，生死无怨。”  
“哈？”陈明俊还没闹明白呢，“这么随便真的可以吗？”  
“可以可以，谁扑都一样！”胡队长给他套了一件球衣，把他拉到球门前，“不要紧张，想象你正在创造历史。”  
你说不紧张我就不紧张啊，有本事你来。  
陈明俊踢过球，但是第一次当守门员，还上来就扑点，紧张得他直咽唾沫。  
对方由队长主罚点球，根本没把陈明俊放在眼里。  
“等一等。”  
何晓冬示意裁判稍等，快步走到球门前，给陈明俊看了张小纸条，陈明俊顿时笑得见牙不见眼，“冬冬，我们可说定了呀！”  
“快点，有完没完。”管院队长不耐烦，飞起一脚，这球势大力沉，直往球门死角方向去了。这球的速度不快，但角度刁钻，陈明俊猛地矮身倒地，用脑袋硬接了这球。  
整个球场一瞬间安静下来，直到足球滚出底线，不敢置信的队员们才冲上来抱住陈明俊：“成功了！你成功了！”

陈明俊本来就头晕，这一抖就更晕了。  
他看着好几个何晓冬冲自己跑过来，逆着光，跟小天使似的晃呀晃。  
他怀疑自己身处天堂，看来这一球挨得值。  
眼前的小天使们重新合成一个何晓冬。  
那张一向缺乏表情的脸上此刻写满了担忧和焦灼。  
陈明俊被他搂在怀里，用昏倒前的最后一点力气找到了何晓冬的手指，和他拉钩。  
“说好的看电影……不许反悔。”


	5. Chapter 5

生活就像康博斯面点部的水饺，你永远不知道下一锅是什么馅儿的。陈明俊躺在病床上琢磨，他这段日子的生活肯定是鲅鱼馅儿的，又鲜又美，令他乐不思蜀，恨不得在医院多待几天才好。  
原因就在何晓冬身上。陈明俊模模糊糊记得，自己是被何晓冬背进医院的。何晓冬虽说是个学霸，但体力意外不错，背起被球砸晕的陈明俊就是一个百米冲刺，直奔校医院而去。陈明俊除了轻微脑震荡之外并无大碍，医生本想打发他走，陈明俊低咳几声，双颊通红，医生撸起他袖子一看，好嘛，长水痘呢。  
陈明俊稀里糊涂被送进了隔离病房，弟弟陈明杰来看他，笑得欠揍：“哥，你怎么得个小学生的病啊？”  
陈明俊无力地抬了抬手，“你有本事过来，我让你也尝尝浑身长疹子的滋味。”  
“我小学四年级就出过水痘了，我可不怕。”陈明杰还是往后跳了一步，离传染源远远的，“哥，那个何晓冬就是你新的一见钟情对象啊？我看长得也很一般嘛。”  
陈明杰虽然书念得不怎么样，但察言观色的功夫一流。你当他还是个要中考的小孩，其实一只麻雀飞过去，他都能给拔下毛来。陈明杰从小和他哥相依为命长大，陈明俊有点风吹草动，绝对瞒不过他的眼睛。  
“什么长得一般，人家那叫可爱好不好，哪像你，臭屁得要死。”陈明俊最听不得人家说何晓冬坏话，何况冬冬冒着被传染的风险每天都来给他送病号饭，他别提有多感动了。  
陈明杰捏着小下巴，眼珠骨碌碌一转，蹭到陈明俊床边坐下，“哥，那个何晓冬不是特别高冷面瘫吗？小弟有一计策，保准他从此对你分外上心，大大提升你在他心目中的地位。”  
陈明俊眯着眼睛，满脸写着怀疑，“你又在打什么坏主意？”  
“怎么是坏主意呢！”陈明杰晃着脑袋，他和陈明俊一个随爸一个随妈，五官长得不像，得意的小表情却如出一辙，“我也不强买强卖，要是我能让你的梦中情人主动贴着你，每个月你得多给我三千的零花钱。要是不行，我一分钱不要，还在咱爸那儿给你打掩护。”  
“三千？你小子越来越黑了。”陈明俊从床上坐起来，“是不是又往游戏里烧钱了？”  
“现在这世道一个月三千管什么用啊？都跑不赢通胀。”陈明杰振振有词，“再说我现在转行当游戏主播了，粉丝乌泱乌泱的，还有品牌找我合作呢，你这算前期投资，亏不了你。”  
“你要是考不上云门高中，看咱爸怎么削你。”陈明俊还是要保持一点做哥哥的尊严。  
“考不上就考不上呗，谁稀罕似的。”陈明杰嘴硬，“不说这个，哥，你就说成交不成交吧？”  
陈明俊伸出小指，点了下头，“成交。”

陈明俊被隔离的最后一天，陈明杰和何晓冬在校医院附近的KFC对坐。  
陈明杰边咬汉堡边告诉何晓冬，“其实我哥长了一条尾巴。”  
何晓冬淡定地吸了一口可乐，“哦？”  
“你好像不惊讶的样子？”何晓冬看着陈明杰把汉堡里的生菜统统挑出来扔掉，这个习惯和陈明俊一模一样，好像吃个生菜长江就会倒流宇宙就会毁灭一样。  
“有尾返祖畸形，返祖现象里很常见的一种。”何晓冬把开着维基页面的手机举到陈明杰眼前，继续喝可乐。  
“我哥的尾巴不是长这样的！”陈明杰表情真诚，言之凿凿，“你知道撒旦吗，是长长的那种尾巴。”  
何晓冬总算抬起了头，“有多长？”  
陈明杰拿手比划了一个餐盘的长度，“差不多有这么长？”  
“那他平时把尾巴藏在哪里？”何晓冬一针见血。  
“我说的是巅峰期的长度啦。他中考之后长的尾巴，等到我爸发现，就差不多有这么长了。”陈明杰把最后一口牛排塞进嘴里，“反正那时候大家都穿校服裤，也没人注意。后来他去做了手术，大部分都切除了，但是剩下一点点连着尾椎，就没办法割掉，所以现在大概还有这么一点。”  
陈明杰用手指比了比大概兔子尾巴那样的长度。  
“你为什么要告诉我这个？”何晓冬露出警惕的表情。  
陈明杰深深叹了口气，好不容易把饱嗝儿憋回去，“一开始我哥长尾巴就是因为我爸妈闹离婚，医生说他大概是伤心过度，激素分泌紊乱，反正最后也没搞明白到底怎么回事。本来我哥做完手术跟正常人差不多，但是现在，他的尾巴又开始变长了，所以我猜是因为你。”  
“你以为凭这种拙劣的谎言可以骗到我吗？”何晓冬的目光在镜片后变得犀利起来，“小朋友，快回家写作业吧。”  
“就知道你不信。”陈明杰撇了撇嘴，从书包里抽出一个文件袋递给何晓冬，“喏，给你证据。”  
文件袋里面是一张好多年前的X光片。何晓冬凝视X光片许久，上面尾椎的部分确实往外延伸了一小节，带了个突兀的小尾巴，显然不是正常的生理构造。何晓冬的脸色凝重起来。  
“我没骗你吧？”陈明杰摊了摊手，“其实呢，我也不想多管我哥的闲事儿，但看着他这副为爱痴狂的样子我也挺烦的。明人不说暗话，你到底对我哥有没有意思啊？”  
何晓冬打开可乐杯盖，开始嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼冰块。  
“不回答我当你默认了。”两兄弟是一脉相承的自说自话，“你要对我哥好点，不可以歧视他哦。”  
何晓冬霍地站起来，“我有课，我先走了。”  
陈明杰急了，“我还没吃饱呢！”  
何晓冬掏出两张一百块拍在桌子上，急匆匆跑出了餐厅。  
陈明杰把毛爷爷举起来，对着阳光一弹：要说我们老陈家最有生意头脑的，还得是我啊。

陈明俊发现何晓冬最近对自己格外上心。平时都是他假装偶遇，现在他一发消息，何晓冬立马赶到，简直令陈明俊受宠若惊。  
比方说在餐厅吃饭，陈明俊刚坐下，何晓冬就以迅雷不及掩耳之势往他屁股底下搁坐垫，然后问一脸莫名的陈明俊，“你痛不痛？”惹得四周目光齐刷刷聚焦在陈明俊红透的脸蛋上。  
再比方说何晓冬之前是死活也不让陈明俊去他实验室的，但现在他居然主动提出让陈明俊去他实验室复习考试，当然还是只能在工位那里坐着，那些说出去价格吓死人的贵重仪器是碰都不能碰的。何晓冬埋头调整仪器参数，师弟欲言又止，“师兄，陈同学好像一直在看你诶？”何晓冬一抬头，玻璃门外的陈明俊一手托腮帮子一手冲他猛挥。何晓冬做个安静的手势，陈明俊就抱着手缩在椅子里，继续朝他傻乐，笑得跟朵太阳花似的。  
发展到后来，就连陈明俊的睡眠时长何晓冬都要过问。每天早晨，何晓冬一通电话把陈明俊挖起来，逼问他昨晚睡眠时长和睡眠质量，陈明俊打着哈欠算完，电话那头的何晓冬唰唰在纸上记，记完了陈明俊问他，“还有别的话要说吗？”何晓冬一愣，“没、没有。”陈明俊抓着头发叹口气，“冬冬，你没说早安啦！”何晓冬清了清嗓子，沉默几秒，“那个，早……早安。”  
黄金枝和龚德湘对两人出双入对见怪不怪，但现在何晓冬追着陈明俊跑的局面实在叫他俩大跌眼镜。  
黄金枝不由感叹，枉费她纵横P大三年，没想到浓眉大眼的陈明俊真是个狠人，居然能把燕解组织都搞不定的硬骨头何晓冬收服，功德好比周处除害，可以提前预订本年度做决定事务所突出贡献奖了。  
龚德湘从P大八卦掌门哟叔那里掌握最新情报，冬冬昨天去他那里剪了个头，还特意指明“要好看点的”。一个视肉身如尘土、发肤如浮云的冷硬派理工男，破天荒地在意起了形象问题，这说明什么？这说明爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉，一杯你开胃，二杯你肾不亏，三杯五杯下了肚，保管你昏头转向，心里只有一个字——美！  
陈明俊也纳闷呢，他问陈明杰，“你到底是用什么办法搞定何晓冬的？”  
陈明杰嘿嘿一笑，“秘密。哥你演技太差，还是不知道的好。”顿了顿，又补充一句，“老哥，你这段时间可千万把自己裤腰带拴紧，矜持，一定要矜持，上赶着不是买卖。”  
陈明俊上去给他一个爆栗，“臭小子怎么跟你哥说话呢？你哥我是那么随便的人嘛？”  
陈明杰揉着脑袋，十分委屈，“你不是随便的人，你随便起来不是人罢了。”

总算到了陈明俊期盼已久的电影之日。  
他出发前得照了有一个小时的镜子，陈明杰都替镜子觉得累，之前他怎么没发现自家大哥这么有gay的潜质呢。  
前段时间长水痘，陈明俊脸上和身上痒得不行，克制不住要去挠。何晓冬就搬个凳子在他床前坐着，陈明俊一抬手，何晓冬就瞪他，还不准陈明俊在窗口溜达，怕受风。陈明俊无聊到要数何晓冬脸上的痣，何晓冬哗啦把书包里的碟片都倒床上，“你随便挑。”  
陈明俊来了精神，一瞧，嚯，全是纪录片。从牛顿开普勒，到泡利海森堡，再到爱因斯坦和玻尔，任君挑选。陈明俊哭着补完了物理学发展史，何晓冬居然还要跟他玩快问快答。陈明俊把碟片揣回何晓冬书包，“冬冬，我觉得我躺着就行，我想在梦中和前辈相会。”  
多亏了何晓冬的严防死守，陈明俊全身上下一个痘印都没留，还是标准美男子一枚。

陈明俊和何晓冬约在影院门口。他俩选的是一部最近很火的太空探险片，据说看IMAX才最有感觉，所以定的影院比较远。陈明俊的车今天限号，他坐公交在路上堵了很久，下了车顾不上他那双宝贝皮鞋一路狂奔，还是迟到了十分钟。  
何晓冬在售票处站着，看上去等了不短的时间。  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”陈明俊没想到这附近有重大活动，直达车到不了，他从家里出发换了好几路公交才赶到，“冬冬你是不是等很久了？”  
何晓冬面无表情，抬起手表，“不久，两个小时四十七分钟。”  
陈明俊在心里把自己骂了个半死，生怕把这千载难逢的约会给搞砸。他推着何晓冬进影院，何晓冬反倒不急，反正怎样都看不见开头了。  
来来往往的人都出双入对，前台飘荡着爆米花的香味。陈明俊注意到了何晓冬的不同，“冬冬你头发剪短了？”  
“啊，对。”何晓冬挠了挠头发，他还不太适应这个新发型，“之前太长。”  
“嗯，之前遮住了我的眼。”陈明俊笑得露出小白牙，“现在嘛，一个字，帅。”  
“胡说什么。”何晓冬推了推自己的眼镜。  
陈明俊忽然不走了，他用手掌包住耳朵，“咦，我好像听见有人说要请我吃爆米花。”换另一边，“冬冬你听，是不是这么说的？”  
何晓冬：“……”  
陈明俊终于心满意足抱着大桶爆米花和大份可乐入座了。何晓冬非常上道地买了最后的情侣座，他解释说这只是为了方便从后门进出，陈明俊笑得嘴里能塞衣架，“我懂我懂，你不用解释。”

虽然迟到了不少时间，好在电影前半段节奏缓慢，很快就能看明白故事发展脉络。这就是一个众人在宇宙航行中拯救落单小伙伴的故事，陈明俊看得津津有味，看字幕每打出一个什么专业名词都目不转睛，仿佛每一个拗口的词汇都浓缩着何晓冬所从事的天体物理事业的智慧结晶。  
对此何晓冬很无奈，“学计算机的不负责修电脑，我学天体物理也不负责造火箭，那是应用物理和实验物理干的事情。”  
电影里主人公的小伙伴打开舱门开始了最后的营救，陈明俊戳了戳何晓冬的胳膊，悄悄问何他，“真的有这种操作啊？”  
何晓冬低头亲过去，一下子堵住了陈明俊的嘴。  
“看电影不要讲话。”  
陈明俊顿时像个沸腾的小水壶，嘟嘟冒着热气。  
他虽然平时嘴上撩得厉害，但何晓冬这下还是杀了他个措手不及。  
“我……电影……”陈明俊舌头直打结。  
何晓冬又亲了他一次。  
“都说了不要讲话。”  
陈明俊红着脸闭上了嘴。  
何晓冬转过脸去对着荧幕，余光瞥见陈明俊在那儿偷乐呢。  
不知道陈明俊开心的时候，会不会摇晃他的小尾巴？


	6. Chapter 6

何晓冬的那两个吻像两枚小夹子别在陈明俊嘴唇上，他咧着嘴，笑呀笑，压根不知道电影后面演了些什么，主人公究竟是怎么被人从太空里救回来的。他就知道他的一颗心啊，被那两个轻轻的吻一推，安全落回了他的肚子里，还暖乎乎的。  
分别的时候，陈明俊送何晓冬进地铁站。何晓冬全程都没说话，陈明俊知道他害羞呢，也不上赶着跟他找话聊。他站在闸机外冲何晓冬远去的背影挥手，“冬冬，明天见啊。”  
何晓冬脚步一顿，突然又蹭蹭蹭跑回来奔到陈明俊眼前，从大双肩包的侧袋里掏出一个信封，“这个给你。”说完目光偏向别处不看陈明俊，又补充，“现在不准看，回去再看。”  
“好好好，我不看。”陈明俊停下了拆信封的手，特郑重地把信封塞进外套内袋，笑得眼睛弯弯，连同下巴那颗小小的痣都在得意地忽闪。  
“那我走了。”何晓冬倒退了几步，转身跑下楼梯。陈明俊还傻站在闸机口，安检员凶他，“你过到底过不过呀？这末班车了啊。”陈明俊这才如梦方醒，“我过，我过！”  
慌里慌张从钱包里掏出一卡通刷卡过闸机，这还是从陈明杰那里临时薅来的。陈明俊三步并两步往站台上蹦，头一次痛恨这四号线怎么建得那么深。等他踏上站台，末班车正好到站，何晓冬就在他眼前上了车，陈明俊赶紧从最近的车厢挤了上去。

何晓冬闭着眼睛在脑海中修正实验模型，总感觉有什么东西像捣乱似的，一直在他脑袋里闪来闪去，叫他没法安心。刚开始轻轻的，慢慢的，偶尔闪那么一下。然后越来越快，越来越频繁，像万花筒里的彩屑那样飞速旋转着，化成一片霞光。何晓冬猛地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是陈明俊灿烂得不能再灿烂的笑容。  
何晓冬抬头确认了一下车厢上标的路线，推了推眼镜，“这是四号线，你坐错车了。”  
“没坐错，”陈明俊挨到何晓冬身边，“冬冬你看，梁祝还十八相送呢，我想了想，还是应该送你回学校。”  
何晓冬冷言冷语，“按照最短时间来算，你送完我回学校至少要到11点，市政公交系统基本停运，那就只有打车这个选项。据统计，半夜11点到凌晨4点是出租车恶性案件和交通事故的高发时段，你连这点常识都没有吗？”  
陈明俊被他这么一训，非但没生气，反而乐开了花，“冬冬，你这是关心我呀？”  
何晓冬的目光转向别处，死活不看陈明俊，“你想多了。”  
口是心非。陈明俊乐得像只偷吃了葡萄的小狐狸，他问何晓冬，“冬冬，那封信我现在能拆吗？你知道我这人吧性子急，可好奇死我了。”  
何晓冬不理他，转过身去，陈明俊捏着那封信左看右看上看下看，恨不能有透视眼。地铁都从西四到了新街口，何晓冬才松口，“随便你。”  
有他这句话，陈明俊欢天喜地拆开了信封。里面是下个月科技馆天文大展的门票，陈明俊把简介上的小字读了好几遍，说是什么引力波云云，反正就是高大上得他每个字都能看懂，但合在一块儿完全不明白什么意思。陈明俊琢磨了一下，这不就相当于何晓冬主动提出第二次约会了吗？都不用四舍五入，是实打实的约会邀请。  
“冬冬……”陈明俊看向何晓冬的眼里是两汪亮晶晶的柔情。要不是地铁上人多，陈明俊都想直接蹦起来挂何晓冬脖子上了。  
何晓冬不好意思地别过脸。  
地铁到了国图站，一个急停，说是调度的问题，要大家稍安勿躁。何晓冬嫌弃吊环上细菌多，死都不肯去碰一碰。他在湖畔思考宇宙本质时跟自称是门头沟陈氏太极传人的陈大爷学过站桩的功夫，发现非常符合人体力学，气沉丹田，稳如泰山，在公交上可谓战无不胜，尤其是北京的公交。陈明俊担心他，“冬冬，你抓着我点，别摔了。”  
“我不会摔。”何晓冬拉开架势，自信满满。  
陈明俊偷偷伸出小指头勾住何晓冬的手，仰脸一笑，“行，那我抓着你。”

从陈明杰上小学开始，他就没见陈明俊这么乐过。打一进门，陈明俊这嘴角都要咧到后脑勺去了，甚至还想伸手摸陈明杰脑门，被他机智地躲开了。那两层的楼梯陈明俊是转着圈上去的，不知道的还以为他最近练华尔兹呢。陈明杰跟在他屁股后面，不用想也知道老哥这么春心荡漾肯定是跟何晓冬有了实质性的发展，他倚在门上，看着自家傻哥哥，“怎么了，给你乐成这样？”  
陈明俊扑通往床上一跳，举着那张门票，笑出八颗牙齿，“瞧，你哥把事儿办成咯。”  
陈明杰想看一眼门票，陈明俊宝贝着呢，不让。不看就不看，陈明杰双手叉腰，老神在在，“我说我有办法吧，你还不信。这个月三千赶紧给我打卡上啊。”  
“你到底是用了什么方法啊？”陈明俊实在好奇得不行，把陈明杰招到自己身边，“跟哥哥说说呗。”  
“商业机密。”陈明杰人小鬼大，他还指望拿这个多从他哥口袋里掏点钱出来呢。  
“你小子，”陈明俊一把勾住陈明杰脖子，把他头毛呼噜了个遍，“说不说，不说哥哥我可一分钱不给啊。”  
“你不讲信用！”陈明杰和陈明俊一样瘦胳膊瘦腿儿的，主要输在了身高上。  
“讲什么信用，你拿得出合同嘛你。”陈明俊被他弟坑好几回了，不能不多长个心眼。“快说，不然我就跟咱爸告状，你把那齁贵的补习班给翘了吧？”  
陈明杰没想到自己还有被哥哥反杀的一天，他不由在心里哀叹：社会险恶，无商不奸啊，哥哥你已经不是从前的你了。他费劲儿从陈明俊怀里挣出来，“好了好了，告诉你也没啥。”  
陈明俊一副洗耳恭听的模样。  
“你家那何晓冬不就爱些稀奇古怪的东西吗？”陈明杰捋了捋头发，这头型儿算是给毁干净了，“我就找游戏公会里一搞电影道具的哥们伪造了一张X光片，说你当初因为咱妈离家出走伤心过度长了尾巴，让他少刺激你，对你多奉献那么一丝关爱。”  
陈明俊听得目瞪口呆。他终于想明白了，为什么只要他一坐下，何晓冬就问他硌不硌，敢情都是陈明杰这馊主意闹的。何晓冬那么轴的人，要是发现自己在骗他，那肯定是立地成冰山啊。  
陈明杰看陈明俊气势汹汹站起来，立刻抱住脑袋，“等等，你别起急啊！听我把话说完。”  
“行，我给你留一分钟遗言。”陈明俊心说你这小子不光给我添乱，还不学好，骗人一套一套的，我怎么也得代大洋彼岸的咱妈教训教训你。  
“你仔细想想，要不是我胆大心细破釜沉舟，何晓冬对你的态度能有转变吗？”陈明杰振振有词，“他不开窍，你上赶着得等到猴年马月去啊？万一中途杀出个白富美把他拐跑了怎么办？你哭的时候可别赖我！”  
“你……”陈明俊这巴掌是拍不下去了。陈明杰说得没错，何晓冬又不爱他的钱，又不在乎他的脸，指望他被自己一颗真心打动确实困难了点。那张揣在口袋里的门票现在变得跟烤熟的山芋似的格外烫手，陈明俊眼一闭，心一横——得了，能蒙到几时算几时，大不了说自己偶遇神医好全乎了呗。  
陈明杰眼巴巴望着陈明俊，委屈得像个小孩，他也确实还是个小孩，“哥，你还凶我！”  
陈明俊叹了口气，搂住陈明杰肩膀，把下巴搁在弟弟毛茸茸的板寸上，“哥错了，哥带你去吃前门1949，行吗？”  
陈明杰红着脸，别别扭扭答应了，“给定个包厢啊！”

那之后陈明俊就特别害怕在何晓冬面前暴露，骚包的牛仔裤也不穿了，全换成了宽松的运动裤。龚德湘好奇，“怎么的，明俊你健身呢？”陈明俊猛点头，活动活动胳膊腿儿，“对对对，健身呢。”  
身体距离也要保持，他不敢粘着何晓冬，走到哪儿都隔着一臂距离。两人从形影不离又倒退回了一前一后，陈明俊还总是一副若有所思的样子。走在前面的何晓冬突然刹住脚步回头，把陈明俊吓得退了好几步。  
“冬冬，怎么了？”陈明俊回过神，还心有余悸。  
何晓冬盯着陈明俊的脸，半天没说话，末了伸手从他脑袋上摘下一绺杨絮。  
“没什么，春天到了。”

春天到了，P大的野猫就开始叫了。这些野猫在校园里各有地盘，享受着小动物保护协会和各路爱心人士的供养，个个脑满肠肥，油光水滑，俨然有占山为王之态。其中最出名的当属老是盘踞在图书馆不去的大橘猫，那相貌，那气度，堪称是猫界坂本龙一，江湖人称“喵馆长”是也。  
喵馆长和门口的石狮子并称图书馆两大镇馆之宝，是历代学子口口相传的P大彩蛋之一。就连东门天桥上发小传单的民科都换了一茬儿又一茬儿，喵馆长还是稳坐钓鱼台，带领着图书馆上下几十员工为去不起星巴克的同学们提供免费的座位和热水。可是最近，喵馆长突然神情萎靡，也不出来巡视书架，更不翻牌宠幸同学了，连渴望的肉干摆在眼前也是兴致缺缺。图书馆的员工小曹在对馆长进行全面检查后，宣布了一个令人痛心的消息——哪个缺德鬼把馆长胡子剪了，馆长这明显是伤自尊了。  
此消息一出，BBS哗然。管理员将追查幕后黑手的帖子置顶一周，小动物保护协会悬赏现金五百，宿管协会再加码三百八十八。黄金枝对花红动心，这数字吉利，还有零有整的，当即给众人开会，豪气干云，“必须把那缺德鬼给我拿下！”  
陈明俊自然而然地又跟何晓冬分在了一组。何晓冬贡献出了自己的最新发明——猫语翻译器，虽说技术还不成熟，不过糊弄智商不如馆长的猫是绰绰有余了。他让陈明俊戴上耳机，去湖边野猫的聚集区试试。  
两人提着半袋猫粮到了湖边，等了半天，这帮养尊处优惯了的猫咪根本不带搭理他们的。最后还是个半大的小猫咪瞧着他们可怜，踩着小碎步缠着陈明俊喵喵了几句。  
陈明俊听见耳机里传来断断续续的一句话，“什么……口味……的？”还真有用，何晓冬不愧是天才，生物学的东西他也懂。  
陈明俊瞧了瞧袋子上的标志，对着耳机说，“三文鱼。”  
机器一点反应也没有。陈明俊清清嗓子又说了一遍，“三文鱼口味的。”还是没反应。  
“现在这个只能单向传递，我忘了你不会说猫语。”何晓冬摘掉陈明俊的耳机给自己戴上，蹲下来想了想，对着小猫喵喵喵了一长串。  
小猫把鼻子凑到猫粮袋子边上，陈明俊赶紧把带的一次性纸盘子拿出来，倒上猫粮。  
小猫埋头吃了一会儿，又跟何晓冬一通喵喵叫。何晓冬点点头，站起来。  
“完了？”陈明俊感到不可思议。  
“它说最近老是有个大胡子胖子在这儿附近游荡，应该就是黑手。”何晓冬煞有介事，“叫上黄金枝和龚德湘，我们晚上来这里蹲守。”  
陈明俊的目光还黏在他脸上呢，何晓冬咳嗽了一声，“看我干嘛？”  
“冬冬，猫语里‘我喜欢你’怎么叫啊？”陈明俊被喵喵喵的何晓冬可爱到了，又开始没羞没躁逗人家。  
何晓冬一脸严肃地回答，“猫语里没有这种表达。”  
陈明俊“哦”了一声，颇感失望。  
“它们表达爱意的方式是互相舔脑袋。”何晓冬凑近陈明俊，把他压在假山上，陈明俊还没来得及脸红，就被何晓冬踮着脚亲在了头发上。“像这样。”  
亲完以后，何晓冬面不改色心不跳地走了。  
陈明俊捧着脸，想想不对啊。  
“冬冬，我还没亲回来呢！”


	7. Chapter 7

当天夜里，众人按照计划埋伏在湖畔假山和矮坡附近，试图给缺德鬼来个瓮中捉鳖。出发前黄金枝给做决定事务所所有在编人员都发放了秘密武器，要求社员们务必在此次围剿中拔得头筹，绝对要让社团的活动经费突破三位数。  
陈明俊看着手里那把尖头地质锤，发出了灵魂深处的疑问，“就凭这个？”  
龚德湘挥舞着平头的沉积岩锤，虎虎生风，举手投足间都洋溢着不拿花红誓不还的壮烈气概。他教育陈明俊，“别看这锤子不起眼，当年地震概论的老师就是靠着几把地质锤打遍P大无敌手的。而且这玩意儿小巧轻便，堪称居家旅行杀人越货必备良品，地铁安检都不会拦你。”  
何晓冬手上拿的是花岗岩锤，脑袋特大，看起来还蛮有杀伤力的。  
陈明俊说，“冬冬，要不咱俩换换？”  
“别跟他换！你家冬冬这么多年就只吃过这把锤子的亏。”黄金枝果断卖队友，“上地震概论的时候，他分到这把锤子和火成岩，向老师提出抗议，结果被老师用花岗岩锤教做人了。之后他卧薪尝胆，发誓要达到人锤合一的境界。冬冬，今天就是检验成果的日子了。”  
何晓冬凝重地点了一下头，若有所思地望着那把曾经让他怀疑自己智商的花岗岩锤，“出发！”

当晚月黑风高，四人冻得牙齿打架的声音夹杂在野猫们谈情说爱的喵喵声中，显得格外凄凉。何晓冬的作息十分奇葩，宛如安了开关的机器人，打开“on”键精神百倍，摁下“off”键三秒入睡。他瞪着眼睛观察湖畔有无可疑黑影出没，突然背上一沉——陈明俊歪在他身上睡着了。  
何晓冬艰难地转过头，陈明俊毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他肩膀上，刺得他耳根儿发痒。何晓冬的眼睛适应了黑暗，看周围的一切都像透过暗度极低的镜头。偏偏陈明俊够白，他没被围巾帽子裹住的那小半张脸就成了特别打眼的亮色，像露天电影院的幕布上浮出的一弯月亮。  
龚德湘一直在小声哼歌，哆哆嗦嗦唱：“从我们相遇相见相爱那一天，我们满怀感激神秘地瞎了眼……”遭到黄金枝无情摧残，“你给我闭嘴！”  
何晓冬忽然正色，“目标出现。”果然湖畔柳树边传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，然后从树干后冒出一个高大黑影，正试图将自己的魔爪伸向睡在湖边台阶上的无辜猫咪。  
“行动！”黄金枝一声令下，龚德湘率先蹿了出去，高举锤子就要替天行道。何晓冬把陈明俊半拖半抱拽起来，陈明俊揉着眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪地说：“爸，我再眯个五分钟。”那黑影一看不对，转身就跑。黄金枝怒了，长腿一伸，一脚把人踹趴下了。  
“这回给你丫逮住了吧？”龚德湘打开手电，一照犯罪嫌疑人的脸，现场所有人都惊呆了。  
“好师兄，怎么是你？！”  
只要陈明俊吊在何晓冬胳膊上，疑问满满，“爸，你胡子怎么那么长？”

好师兄当然不姓好，他姓赫，结果开学第一堂课点名就被高度近视的大物老师认成了“郝”，活生生叫了一个学期，从此“好师兄”这外号就传开了，到如今正好十二年。好师兄人如其名，是个老实得不能再老实的好人，虽说不想当导演的作家不是好的实验物理学者，但平时爱演个罗密欧与朱丽叶又不算什么伤天害理的爱好。好师兄在P大的光荣战绩就是他年年参加剧星风采大赛，年年落选，他曾有句名言：“我能够掌握广义相对论的精髓，却掌握不了评委和观众飘忽不定的审美。”  
从事理论物理的何晓冬跟从事实验物理的好师兄各自站在鄙视链的上游和下游，却完全没有共饮一江水的觉悟。这帮搞实验物理出身的人在何晓冬看来就是时髦理论的搬运工，不管用什么方法做出来的数据，不管实验数据质量多差，他们都敢拿来拟合模型发文章。最近居然还有研究什么量子理论和易经五行八卦等传统文化关系的文章发出来，简直当代物理学之耻。  
好师兄被暂时关押在做决定事务所，由黄金枝组织三堂会审。他还不明白自己犯了什么事儿，坚持自己是半夜去喂猫的，那堆缴获的猫粮和猫罐头可以替他作证。好师兄一个劲儿叫屈：“你们怎么可以这样对待我这颗自由的灵魂！”  
何晓冬把喵馆长被剪掉胡子之后的照片拍在好师兄脸上，“是不是你下的毒手？”  
好师兄定睛看了一会儿，忽然乌里乌突哭了起来，“麦克白，我对不起你呜呜呜呜呜。”  
“猫哭耗子……不，耗子哭猫是没有用的！”黄金枝敲了敲桌子，“好师兄，请你老实交代问题。”  
好师兄捧着照片，蓄满大胡子的脸上流露出几分悲伤。“猫胡子是我剪的，但麦克白它是自愿的。”  
“嗯？”龚德湘和何晓冬一左一右抄起了地质锤。居然还有这么不要脸的？  
“等等，”一直没说话的陈明俊站了起来挡在好师兄面前，“我觉得他不一定是在说假话。”  
大概是一上来就管人叫了声“爸爸”，陈明俊不自然地咳嗽了几声来掩饰自己的尴尬，“好师兄，我们现在带你和馆长对峙，你愿意吗？”  
好师兄低垂着头颅，像一只悲伤的大熊。  
“我愿意。”

一行人带着好师兄来到了图书馆。图书馆早已闭馆，只有路灯孤零零闪着光。馆长平时就睡在西侧门，那里有扇通风的小窗供它进出。何晓冬戴上猫语翻译器在小窗底下学了几声猫叫，过了半分钟，一只硕大的橘猫从小窗中挤出来，站在墙头甩甩尾巴，俯视众生。  
好师兄张开手臂，带着哭腔喊了声“麦克白”。馆长从墙头跳下来，稳稳落在他怀里。  
众所周知，馆长作为图书馆的镇馆之宝兼吉祥物，做猫非常高冷的，除非是漂亮女孩子带着零食来喂，否则绝不轻易翻牌，更别说让人抱在怀里随便捏爪子摸脑袋了。  
但是此时此刻，馆长，啊不，该叫麦克白，在好师兄怀里呼噜打得震天响。好师兄呢，嘴巴咧得能塞下一整个衣架。  
“麦克白，你瘦了。”好师兄满怀柔情地说。旁观四人满头黑线：哪儿看出来的？  
不过至少证明了好师兄所言非虛。陈明俊出来打圆场，“误会，都是误会。咱们去我那个新店吃一顿，就当握手言和了好不好？”  
那岂有不好的道理。大家转战烧烤店，酒足饭饱之后，好师兄终于讲起那过去的故事。  
十二年前，还是一枚鲜肉的好师兄在图书馆勤工俭学，偶然间在图书馆后的草丛里捡到一只瘦骨嶙峋的小猫，他那时正跃跃欲试想要加入学校戏剧社，天天都在练《麦克白》，所以给这只还在发猫瘟的小猫也取名叫“麦克白”。好师兄没办法把小猫带回去养，发布在网上的领养消息也因为小猫的病无人回应。好师兄自掏腰包给小猫治病，断断续续折腾了好几个月才痊愈。有一天好师兄正在整理书架呢，听见脚边细弱的猫叫声，麦克白从此就住进了图书馆。  
后来好师兄学业忙起来，辞掉了图书馆的工作，开始出国交流，参加会议，发表论文，改写剧本，排演戏剧。麦克白要隔很久很久才能见到一次好师兄，会用那么中二的名字呼唤它的人露面的次数越来越少，新来的人都叫它“馆长”。  
好师兄的研究方向是超导材料，可是他的毕业论文里设计的实验总是无法成功，总是败在实际操作上。他为了戏剧爱好已经延毕好几年，如今到了危急存亡的关头，终于不得不信长久流传在P大物理系的流言：“据说用猫咪胡子来点晶体，成功率百分之百。”他本想用食物引诱野猫，趁它们不备薅几根下来，可惜他不是个灵活的胖子，也实在下不去那个手。好几天过去除开被挠了一手血痕外一无所获，他这才想到了麦克白。  
麦克白看着他手里的剪刀，没有躲开。好师兄的实验终于成功了，他满怀歉疚地买了一堆罐头给校园里的野猫赔罪，却不敢去见麦克白。  
“所以，馆长那么消沉不是因为被剪了胡子，而是因为好师兄要毕业了？”龚德湘被这段故事感动得不行，人间有真情啊。  
“我已经通过预答辩了。”好师兄不无感伤，“十二年，比义务教育的时间加起来都长了，麦克白按照人的年龄来算的话也要退休了。”  
“那你会收养它吗？”陈明俊问。  
“不了，我准备去国外搞戏剧，”好师兄笑着摇头，“还是让它继续当大家的馆长吧！”  
正在大家为离别伤感之际，何晓冬仍旧是北京春夜里最冷的那座冰山，“无论如何，你剪掉馆长胡子是客观存在的事实。就算我们不追究，小动物保护协会那帮人也不会放过你。”  
“那怎么办？”好师兄没招了。  
何晓冬眼镜片雪亮，幽幽说，“你附耳过来。”

第二天，校园BBS上好师兄的自首帖被顶到了十大之首。他对自己利用馆长的信赖对无辜猫咪进行戕害的事实供认不讳，并且亲身证明用小猫咪胡须来点晶体根本就是迷信，最有用的还是用自己的胡子，并附上刮完胡子的一寸标准相一张。别说，没了胡子的好学长还真有点凯歌的范儿呢。  
这事并未就此了结。好师兄想要在正式毕业前最后参加一次剧星风采大赛，成不成的就算留个念想。他委托做决定事务所帮他物色演员，黄金枝和龚德湘一个是见钱眼开一个想趁机撩妹，自告奋勇当起了主角。何晓冬默默吐槽：“你们知道排的什么戏吗？”  
陈明俊抢答：“我知道，是《小团圆》！”  
好师兄历来是只爱莎翁、易卜生和契诃夫的。无奈阳春白雪曲高和寡，评委次次都说他缺乏原创性。《小团圆》没人排过，好师兄这回是破釜沉舟，闷在屋子里吭哧吭哧改了三个月的剧本，笃定这回必定技惊四座。  
何晓冬和陈明俊坐在沙发上，看着黄金枝和龚德湘在澡堂子里上演缠绵悱恻的爱恨情仇。两位主演屡屡笑场，笑场到好师兄都要摔导筒的地步。陈明俊举着本《小团圆》看得津津有味，和何晓冬在一块儿有个好处，他这么多年一看字就头晕的毛病算是不药而愈了！  
“算了算了，你们歇着吧。”好师兄有气无力地打发黄金枝和龚德湘退场，他扫了一眼沙发，陈明俊正在那儿看书看得愁云惨雾，何晓冬不时瞥一眼身边的陈明俊，在陈明俊有所察觉前又迅速把目光转向抱在膝盖上的电脑。好师兄福至心灵，对着何晓冬和陈明俊两个人喊，“你们俩过来试试！”  
何晓冬的反抗无效。陈明俊巴不得看何晓冬跟他表白呢，就算是演的也行。虽说这是出不怎么令人高兴的戏，陈明俊心里却甜得跟偷吃了蜂蜜似的，演女主完全不是问题。  
“雨声潺潺，像是住在溪边。宁愿天天下雨，以为你是因为下雨不来。”陈明俊念题词板上的台词愣是念出了无限惆怅。  
他心里也委屈啊，你说亲也亲了，骗也骗了，撒娇耍赖全用上了，就差一哭二闹三上吊的，何晓冬愣是不肯松口说一句“喜欢”。陈明俊一开始的自信心全要给打击没了，可他一觉得没希望呢，何晓冬就给他块糖吃，又弄得他兴兴头头起来。身边人都搞不懂他怎么就跟中了降头似的为爱痴狂，陈明俊自己也没闹明白呢。  
何晓冬伸出手去试图搭陈明俊的肩膀，被陈明俊躲开。好师兄鼓励他：“对对对，接下来男主抱住女主，注意感情的度，要那种敷衍里带着一点深情的，女主不要主动，要有点心灰意懒的感觉……”  
陈明俊感到何晓冬迟疑了一下，然后一步步朝自己靠近。他似乎是在酝酿情绪，慢慢将手臂绕到陈明俊身后。  
陈明俊胸腔一痛，鼻子一酸，不管不顾抱住了何晓冬。  
“冬冬，你可不能不来。”

好师兄还没来得及提醒词儿弄错了，社团的门忽然无风自开。龚德湘背后汗毛倒立，悚然道：“有杀气！”  
王凤仙柳眉倒竖，顾盼自雄，踱进了大澡堂子。  
她盯着正和儿子抱在一起的陈明俊，伸手把陈明俊拉过来，三百六十度看了个遍。  
陈明俊还懵着呢，只听见王凤仙说：“你，把尾巴藏哪儿了？”


	8. Chapter 8

王凤仙，一个彪炳云门高中史册的名字，一个可治毛头小子中二的传奇，尽管已经从一线教学岗位上退下来，仍然是无数学子高山仰止兼午夜惊魂的对象。她把陈明俊从头到脚打量了一遍，“让我瞧瞧，你把尾巴藏哪儿了？”  
缩在角落里的龚德湘悄悄问黄金枝：“冬冬妈妈这么快就来抓狐狸精了？”  
“不想死就少说话。”黄金枝一把捂住他的嘴，目光扫向鬼鬼祟祟躲在门后的高大胖子，“哟叔，你个叛徒！”  
哟叔搓着手，脸皱得像苦瓜，用口型回答她：“我也是没有办法呀。”哟叔曾在生物实验室养过好多年的小白鼠，相当于半个生物通，何晓冬在理发时忍不住问了他关于尾巴的问题。作为P大八卦掌门人，哟叔一套就把陈明俊的事情套出来了。其实都不用套，他天天搁门口坐着，陈明俊和何晓冬没事儿就在他眼前晃悠呢。至于不守诺言把消息透露给王凤仙知道确实坏了行规，但哟叔也是没办法——谁让王凤仙也当过他的班主任呢！

众目睽睽之下，陈明俊脸红得像果冻。他干笑了几声，“王老师，什么风把您给吹来了？”何晓冬也挺怵他妈妈的，硬着头皮上来把两人隔开了，让陈明俊躲他身后，把陈明俊感动得不行。  
王凤仙抄着双手，斜了自己儿子一眼，“何晓冬，你挺厉害啊。上回闹着要出家，这回闹着找男朋友，下回是不是就该闹着登月了？”  
何晓冬鼓起勇气反驳，“没有闹着。”  
陈明俊支棱着耳朵，听完何晓冬这句，琢磨出味儿来：没有闹着，那就相当于是认真的。冬冬反驳了前面一半，可没否认后面一半啊，连起来就是承认了正在跟他谈朋友。陈明俊这心里跟蜜酿似的，连嘴里都是甜的。  
王凤仙凌厉的目光在两人身上扫了数个来回，冷笑一声，“何晓冬，你不是一直说恋爱是进步的路障吗？怎么，现在你这条高速公路畅通无阻了？”  
“我的高速公路一直都很通畅。”何晓冬顿了顿，“反正他也搞不懂我在干什么，根本妨碍不到我。”  
虽然话不好听，但好歹冬冬是在帮自己说话呢。陈明俊还甜蜜着呢。  
“那你敢不敢问问他，他那尾巴是怎么回事？”王凤仙使出了撒手锏，杀得何晓冬倒退几步，猛地抬手捂住了耳朵。  
“怎么，不敢问吧？”陈明俊总算明白何晓冬这自带制冷效果的语气原来是有家学渊源的。王凤仙步步紧逼，何晓冬节节败退，围观的好学长不仅为这戏剧张力而落泪。  
“够了。”陈明俊的语气像叹息，他把何晓冬捂着耳朵的手拉下来，牢牢握在手里。“冬冬，我没有尾巴，那都是明杰骗你的。我就是一个还没弄明白自己算不算同性恋的普通人，没啥文化，钱不算多，也就长得还行吧。要说有什么优点的话，可能就是我特别喜欢你吧，我特别特别想让你幸福，幸福一辈子。”  
陈明俊这番突如其来的表白把在场各位都给震住了。一直到很久以后，校园BBS上都还有人把这段里的话作为签名挂着。中文男足的邓队长曾经写过一篇回忆性质的长文《我所经历的另类爱情》，详细描述了两人的心路历程和情路波折，被誉为继《未名湖畔的爱与罚》之后的又一力作。  
这些都是后话。据在场观众回忆，实际上陈明俊说完那段剖白之后，全场鸦雀无声。何晓冬低垂着头，长久沉默。王凤仙大手一挥，“你们该干嘛干嘛去呀！”众人顿作鸟兽散。  
王凤仙伸出手指，朝着何晓冬和陈明俊重重点了两下，“你们呀。”

四九城的黄昏有许多风，杨絮四处飘散。王凤仙喊儿子晚上回家交代问题，何晓冬在这世上无所畏惧，就拿王凤仙一个人没辙。陈明俊的车说好了要借给龚德湘去撩妹子，他自己坐车回家。何晓冬没有说话，一直把他送到校门口的公交站。陈明俊停下，何晓冬也停下。  
“冬冬，你不用送我了。”陈明俊看上去十分平静，“十八相送也终须一别呢。我没事儿，真的。刚才忘说了，我这人还有一优点，就是心态好。”  
他想努力笑一下，没成功。公交车往这边来了，抹一把脸，拿一双亮亮的眼睛凝视着何晓冬，像是要把人刻进脑海里。  
何晓冬头一次没有躲开他的目光，陈明俊总是用这种眼神望着他，仿佛他是全天下最好、最值得珍惜的人，可他知道自己不是。他只是凡夫俗子，他并非无所不能，他在爱里感受到了身为人的局限，这是多高的智商、多渊博的知识都无法突破的局限。而陈明俊却用一往无前的傻劲轻而易举地超越了他的局限，他在陈明俊的勇敢里，清清楚楚看见了自己的怯懦。  
他目送陈明俊上车，赶在车门关闭前想起自己还能说点什么：“下周剧星风采大赛……你还来吗？”  
陈明俊在车窗里对他微笑。然后摇了摇头。

“雨声潺潺，像住在溪边，宁愿天天下雨，以为你是因为下雨不来。”  
“冬冬，你可不能不来啊。”  
骗子。何晓冬想，是你先不来的。

黄金枝和龚德湘没想到这辈子还有接到何晓冬求助的时候。但是江湖行走义当先，“要你命三千”一出，必须为朋友两肋插刀没说的。龚德湘开着陈明俊的宝马就蹿了出去，黄金枝强行征用了快递小哥的小电驴，一路轰到公交站，用下巴招呼何晓冬：“上车，今天姐姐带你飞。”  
赶上下班高峰期，北京的交通状况宛如地狱。公交车被焊死在车流里，广播里《青春修炼手册》循环得陈明俊都能唱出来了。忽然司机疯狂摁喇叭，大声嚷嚷起来，“唉，前面那车怎么回事，开个宝马了不起啊，你还逆行？”  
车上乘客不知道出了什么事，纷纷探头去看。陈明俊一瞧，在路口逆行堵住公交的车子不就是自己那辆宝马5系嘛！  
交警也不是吃素的，麻溜儿赶过来，把那驾驶座胆大包天的那位请出来了。陈明俊看举着双手钻出来那位，又是老熟人——龚德湘。  
就这还没完。好不容易交警把挡道的车清走了，陈明俊还没来得及心疼他那宝马呢，公交车到站把门一开，何晓冬跳上来了。黄金枝抱着头盔在站牌底下傲立晚风，冲两人懒懒挥手。说带你飞就带你飞，姐姐从不骗人。  
公交车上全是人，陈明俊瞧着朝自己挤过来的何晓冬，有点哭笑不得。何晓冬往前一步，他就后退一步，直到退无可退。被陈明俊踩了脚的大哥一声吼，“小伙子别挤了！我这站就下了！”  
陈明俊尴尬地停住，何晓冬终于蹭到了他身边。  
“我说了我不去。”陈明俊小声说，“都这样了，我再去也不合适。”  
“不是比赛的事儿。”何晓冬扶了下刚被挤歪的眼睛，陈明俊伸手拉住他，想到何晓冬还会站桩呢，又悻悻把手松开。  
“哦，那你还有别的事儿。”陈明俊心里的委屈一下子涌上来了，“你说吧，我听着。”  
“我知道你没有尾巴。”这回是何晓冬拉住了陈明俊的手，他俩手牵着手挂在吊环上，也不管旁的人怎么看。  
“就知道骗不过你，明杰那点小把戏。”陈明俊把目光撇开，他觉得这一切就像个笑话，可那之后何晓冬对他态度的突然转变又算什么呢？  
“也不是一开始就断定的。我观察了你两天，才确定你弟弟是在骗我。”何晓冬停了一停，“可我一点也没生气，我犯不上骗你。”  
陈明俊愣住了。何晓冬接着说：“第一次见你，我就想世界上真有你这么傻的人吗？所以你弟弟说你有尾巴的时候，我想这或许是个理由，你大概天生就比别人特别。你长了条兔子一样的小尾巴，开心就竖起来摇一摇，难过的时候就垂下去，什么情绪都藏不住。”  
陈明俊想纠正他，其实我俩十几年前就见过。可是看何晓冬难得情绪那么激动，他聪明地把话吞了回去。  
“你每天早上七点十五分到四十五分之间醒过来，晚上十一点半到十二点间入睡，看球的话就熬夜，喜欢的球队年年都在争四，最喜欢的菜是西红柿炒蛋，最讨厌的蔬菜是西葫芦，喜欢喝啤酒不爱喝白酒，喜欢小猫小狗，害怕爬虫类，最想去的地方是阿拉斯加，你想去看极光但是你怕冷。”何晓冬凭着一口气跟报菜名似的说了一长串，陈明俊被他彻底震住，好像有人招呼他吃粗茶淡饭，端上来的却是满汉全席，他得好好消化消化。  
末了，何晓冬别别扭扭地补充了一句，“下次一起去看极光吧，我不怕冷。”  
“别下次了。”黄昏的晚霞映在陈明俊的脸上，晒得他脸蛋红彤彤的，“我就要这次。不是这次不行。”  
何晓冬紧紧攥着他的手指，点了一下头，“好，就这次。”

何晓冬带着陈明俊回了家，做好了承受王凤仙狮子吼的准备。王凤仙一瞧两人拉着的手，哪儿还有不明白的。她并未金刚怒目，只是抱着手臂站在门口，不得不让陈明俊想起高中三年深受这种死亡凝视所支配的恐惧。何晓冬的爸爸穿着围裙前来救场，“都站门口干嘛呢，来来来，红烧鱼刚做得了，都尝尝。”  
何晓冬和陈明俊胆战心惊地扒着饭。王凤仙正在践行减肥大业，只能吃白灼菜，动了几筷子就放下了，把何爸爸心疼得不行。  
王凤仙的筷子一放，何晓冬陈明俊也立马停下，听候太后发落：“你们呀。”  
又是这一句。王凤仙站起来，“我教书育人这么多年，没想到居然这么不了解我自己的儿子。何晓冬，你们俩的事情我管不了，我就只有一个要求——你的基因不能浪费，上次没成功就算过去了，这次说什么你也得给我采样成功，听清楚了没有？”  
陈明俊不明白：“什么采样？”  
何晓冬脸一红：“妈，你怎么在餐桌上说这个？”  
何爸爸和稀泥：“这个我赞成，咱们老何家智慧的脑细胞不能后继无人啊。”  
陈明俊傲人的情商终于上线，他琢磨出王凤仙的意思了，就是担心他俩生不了孩子呗。  
“王老师，这您甭操心，冬冬这优秀的基因咱们肯定想办法给它保存下来。”陈明俊笑嘻嘻的，“话说回来，您那个采样到底怎么做啊？”

当晚，陈明俊深刻体会到了当年龚德湘的不易，决定大方原谅他对自己宝贝座驾所做的一切。他提议去找个酒店试试，何爸爸十分热情地挽留：“来都来了，就在这儿别走了！”  
陈明俊又是欢喜又是忧，在便利店买实验装备的时候还怪不好意思的。何晓冬面无表情地在收银台上排出四盒安全套，收银小姐姐目光如炬，从架子上拿下另一盒：“试试这个新款。”  
两人抱着五盒实验装备回到了何晓冬的房间。王凤仙早就出门了，何爸爸也下楼去会棋友，把门一关，屋子里只听得见他们两个人的呼吸。  
“你这儿有那什么吗？”陈明俊问了才知道是白问，何晓冬的屋子里除了各种艰深的原著和物理学家传记之外干干净净的，比得上薛宝钗那蘅芜洞。  
陈明俊一咬牙，对何晓东说：“你躺下。”  
何晓冬乖乖躺在床上，还盖上了他的唐老鸭被子。“没让你睡觉。”陈明俊掀开被子，横下心来，去拉何晓冬的裤子。  
何晓冬脸红得像番茄，抓住陈明俊的手，往床里让了让，“你……上来。”  
陈明俊觉得他害羞的样子特别可爱，想着自己怎么也虚长了些岁数，于是脱掉了鞋子爬上床，侧躺在何晓冬身边，一边轻抚他的手臂一边安慰：“没事，跟我不用害羞。”  
他摘掉何晓冬的眼镜放到一边，亲了亲何晓冬的眼角，柔声说：“乖，我帮你脱衣服。”  
何晓冬红着脸被他扒了个精光，陈明俊的脸比他还红，假装咳嗽了一声：“那什么，冬冬你身材挺好的。”  
赶紧抓紧时间办正事。陈明俊摸到床头柜上的润滑剂，不知怎么的，死活也拧不开盖子。何晓冬伸出手臂从背后搂着他，借着他的手把盖子拧开了，凉凉滑滑的液体洒出来，顺着两个人的手指缝滴在床单上。  
陈明俊红成了一尾小龙虾。他还没来得及再度树立信心，突然天旋地转，何晓冬把他压在了床上，他的脑袋埋进软软的羽绒枕头里，肾上腺素一路飙升。  
“冬冬……你、你干嘛？”剧情不该是这样发展的啊！  
“我刚才学习了一下。”何晓冬的东西正在陈明俊腿间勃勃跳动着，他说的刚才是指陈明俊去挑润滑剂的时候，他见缝插针看了几篇不属于他研究领域的小论文。  
陈明俊有点慌，他感到何晓冬的手指裹着冰冰凉凉的液体，不停地在危险区域打转。  
“冬冬，不对，事情有点不对。”在陈明俊的设想里，他才是该起主导作用的那个，完全不是现在这种手足无措的场面。陈明俊紧张得嗓音都哑了，他转过头去看压在他身上的男孩，何晓冬黑白分明的眼睛里全是他的倒影。  
“我做错了吗？”何晓冬很疑惑似的小声嘀咕。能让何晓冬那么自信且自恋的人说出这句话，陈明俊觉得值了。他揽住何晓冬的脖子，亲了亲他，“没错，你继续吧。”  
何晓冬还没完全进去，陈明俊就后悔了。他疼得直哭，枕头都湿了半边。何晓冬一直亲他，心里纳闷，我明明是按照书上写的来做啊，一步一步，没有差错的。他挺动了一下身子，陈明俊哭得更大声了，死死地抓住了何晓冬的手臂。  
“对不起，我停下来吧。”何晓冬用指腹揩去陈明俊的泪水，他平时看的陈明俊总是带着三分笑，这个闪着泪光的陈明俊，他舍不得给别人看去了。  
“傻瓜，现在……停下来……有什么用！”陈明俊怒了，一口咬在何晓冬肩膀上。  
被子上的唐老鸭随着他俩的动作一晃一晃的。别看，陈明俊挺难为情的，窝在何晓冬胸口藏起来。他身上疼，还有比疼更深刻的愉快。  
他相信何晓冬有着和他相似的心情。  
当何晓冬捧着他的脸轻轻靠在自己肩头的时候，陈明俊又开始不争气地哭了。

第二天早上，陈明俊还塌腰趴在何晓冬的床上，房间门突然开了。陈明俊吓得一骨碌爬起来，何晓冬迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。王凤仙泰然自若：“起来吃早饭了。”  
陈明俊恨不得钻进唐老鸭被子里，永世不出来。  
何晓冬不知死活地说：“现在你比较害羞哦。”  
陈明俊嗷一声扑过去，在何晓冬另一边肩膀上也给他留下了爱的印记。  
吃完早饭的王凤仙出门去棋牌社打牌，牌友们好奇：“之前那挺俊的小伙子，天天来，来了半个月，各种端茶倒水的，现在怎么不来了？你瞧，都没人给咱们做清一色和大四喜了。”  
王凤仙哼了一声，“我怎么知道，没准在家生孩子呢。”  
牌友之一惋惜：“多好一小伙子，我本来还准备把侄女介绍给人家的。”  
“碰。”王凤仙把东风捡到自己面前，“别瞎琢磨，你们啊，都没戏。”

陈百万最近很糟心。他刚从海南回来，气还没喘匀，就发现两个小崽子又在给他找气受。小儿子陈明杰，放着好好的补习班不上，天天在那儿直播打游戏；大儿子陈明俊更好，直接给他往家里带了个男朋友，他都不知道该管人家喊儿媳还是姑爷。  
陈明俊的意思很明确：我俩不是来征求你同意的，只是看在血缘关系的份上通知你一声罢了。  
陈百万捂着心脏挥舞双手，冲陈明俊吼，“你给我滚。”  
“滚就滚，以后你求我我也不回来。”陈明俊红着眼睛，拉起何晓冬就往外走。  
何晓冬不走，他扯了扯陈明俊的手臂，示意他坐下。  
“听说你炒股很厉害。”何晓冬看向情绪激动的陈百万，“但在我看来，你那些都是雕虫小技而已。”  
陈百万给气笑了，“年轻人还是要谦虚一些。”  
“我跟你打个赌，我们各选二十支股票，如果一个月后我的组合市盈率要高过你，以后你都不准随便叫你儿子滚来滚去。”何晓冬严肃地说。  
有意思，陈百万看何晓冬一副书呆子的样子，还敢跟他比玩股票。“那输了呢？”  
“输了的话，”陈明俊紧张地看着何晓冬，生怕他说出任你处置之类的话，好在何晓冬一指怯怯萎在一旁的陈明杰，“我保证让你的小儿子考上云门高中实验班。”  
陈百万点头：“成交。”  
陈明杰欲哭无泪，“都有我什么事儿啊？”

一个月后，陈百万败下阵来。他抓着何晓冬的胳膊不放，实在想不通：“你是怎么做到的？”  
“哦，那很简单。”何晓冬从价值投资说到价差回归说到索罗斯做空，把陈百万说得一愣一愣的。连陈明俊都惊呆了，他怎么不知道何晓冬居然还这么会炒股。  
陈百万沉思片刻，对陈明俊说：“明俊，你找了个聪明人啊。”他招手让陈明杰过来，推到何晓冬面前，“大家从此就算一家人了。我这个小儿子，你给教育教育。”  
“嘿，明杰的事情好办，直接送冬冬家里学习就完了。”陈明俊卖弟弟卖得那叫一个快，“爸你知道冬冬妈妈是谁吗？”  
“谁啊？”  
“全国优秀名师，杰出教育工作者——王凤仙王老师！”  
陈百万仰天长叹，“天意，没说的。”  
陈明杰委屈。好嘛，他一下子多出来三个家长！

两人把陈明杰卖去何晓冬家之后，在小区楼下溜达。  
陈明俊问何晓冬，“冬冬，你那炒股都是自学的啊？”  
何晓冬说：“没。都是我爸帮选的。”他补充一点，“其实我自己也行，不过建模需要一定时间……”  
陈明俊乐了：“我们冬冬也学坏了。”  
花坛边，何爸爸抬头跟两人打招呼。他正在跟棋友们苦战，大家都下得臭而严肃。  
小区三单元的七楼，陈明杰正在被王凤仙重新教做人，揪着头发解代数题。  
更远的地方，陈百万在别墅里绕来绕去，犹豫要不要给在海南认识的女老师发消息；龚德湘带着妹子们在烧烤店里谈笑风生；黄金枝正往卡里存进一笔新的入账，很快她就能在老家那个小城买个小房子了。  
“那个天文展是明天开幕对吧？”陈明俊又确认了一遍。  
何晓冬“嗯”了声。  
到明天，他和陈明俊认识就超过四个月了。陈明俊是他见过说话最多的人，好像喋喋不休的风，就算碰到铜墙铁壁，也要不管不顾地吹。  
风吵吵闹闹的，他再也做不成铜墙铁壁了。  
他变成树叶。  
陈明俊一开口，他就听懂了。  
他听懂了陈明俊的快乐，悲伤，期盼，狡黠。他懂的比陈明俊想象的还要多。

霓虹灯亮起来了。  
陈明俊大大方方和他牵着手。  
他们变成天空的蓝色，山脉的青色和鲜花的红色。  
变成了一切幸福的颜色。

Fin.


End file.
